Good girls
by Auroxx G. Hernandess
Summary: Sweet Amoris; el instituto más prestigiado en toda Francia, ha abierto un nuevo año de batallas campales a sus al rededores. Dando paso a los levantamientos, peleas, y conflictos que solo las malas chicas pueden causar. Una decisión será la llave para abrirle más prestigio a la escuela o, hará que por fin desaparezca en manos de la rebeldía. [SE NECESITAN OC'S] ¡Ver cap. 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Nota.—** ¡Hola! A quien quiera que esté pasándose por aquí. Quisiera presentarme, pero creo que eso es lo de menos. La verdad los nervios me comen viva y no sé qué decir, (aunque es obvio que no lo pueden notar). Quisiera mencionar que este es mi primer fic, y créanme que en mi vida y lo digo en serio… ¡en mi vida! creí que mi primer fanfic fuera a ser de una categoría ajena a Inazuma Eleven, o, que fuera de una temática diferente al terror, sangre y viseras por todos lados. Al principio pensaba hacer un fic bajo en calidad, solo de práctica. Pero esta categoría me ha mostrado el potencial que hay para la escritura, de lo más bajo hasta lo mejor, por lo que me he decidido poner esfuerzo en él.

En fin, lo único que puedo recalcar es que las cosas jamás salen como las planeas y esto es un claro ejemplo, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y que les sea tan pasable como lo fue para mí. Los géneros son algo que no tengo muy definidos, pero espero y se logre bien; cualquier duda, comentario o crítica (de cualquiera que fuese) será bien recibida, hagan el favor de expresarlo en un review sería de mucha ayuda para mí; gracias.

 **Advertencias.—** El siguiente fanfic contiene una leve mención de AU (alternative universe). Por lo que Alexy puede llegar a cambiar de preferencias sexuales, el instituto Sweet Amoris no es una universidad común, es un internado; y Nathaniel gusta de Melody, algo que también irá cambiando con el tiempo. En este capítulo no estarán bien definidos algunos personajes.

 **Disclaimer.—** Los personajes y/o lugares de Corazón de melón utilizados en este escrito no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _Chinomiko y compañía_ , sin embargo las adaptaciones a la historia son de mi autoría.

* * *

 _Francia, Instituto Sweet Amoris. Área directiva._

 _Enero 06 del año 2015, 17:00 horas._

 **1**

El sonido de la cafetera humeante postrada en el escritorio era el único eco que embargaba en la sala. Todo parecía calmado, y el silencio se sentía impecable desde el momento en que la mañana se presentó, como si todos durmieran, vaya… Como si el mundo durmiera.

Mientras acercaba la taza de café a su rostro, sentía como si toda esa paz la pudiese tocar, hacia vibrar su mente y la inhalaba en un gran suspiro mezclado con el fuerte aroma de la bebida, que prontamente, se convirtió en una sonrisa de satisfacción formada al instante.

 _"Toc toc"_

—Adelante —se apresuró a decir en tono sereno antes de tomar un sorbo del líquido. Porque nada, ni siquiera el molesto ruido de la puerta, que consecutivamente toda la semana la molestaba podría arruinar su día hoy; nada.

—Buenos días, directora Shermansky —la saludaba cálidamente el Sr Farres, su fiel ayudante y subdirector del instituto, que mientras entraba a la oficina de su superior llevando en manos unos portafolios, daba un vistazo a su status perfecto.

Las blancas paredes reflejaban lo excesiva que era en la limpieza, los estantes a cada lado del espacioso cuarto estaban llenos de libros llevados estrictamente en orden alfabético, que al verlos, te preguntarías si en verdad los necesitaba o siquiera habría leído alguno; el gran ventanal tras de ella adornado con cortinas rosa pastel era el lugar perfecto para un estricta vigilancia; varios adornos antiguos y maseteros cubrían las esquinas y espacios vacíos del lugar, y frente a él, estaba el escritorio más amplio e impecable que conocía, lleno de papeles, a la derecha un teléfono exclusivo y solo de la dirección, papeles, una computadora bastante antigua (que no aparentaba más de unos diez años cabe decirse), papeles, portafolios, expedientes y un sinfín de… papeles.

A veces él se preguntaba si los archiveros solo eran adornos o en realidad los ocupaba. _Tal vez este semestre debería meditar sobre el cobro de los impuestos a los maestros. Sí, eso._

—¿Se le ofrece algo Sr Farres? —dijo la decana, poniendo la taza de porcelana en el escritorio y haciendo que el de lentes saliera de su trance.

Al principio dudó en hablar, más que nada por no saber si la noticia que estaba a punto de darle, iba a afectar las _diversas peculiaridades_ en la personalidad de Madame Shermansky, pero raramente, a juzgar por la serenidad en su voz y la forma tan sutil de sus gestos, dedujo que había sido un buen día de trabajo para ella, uno de los muy pocos a decir verdad. Aun impresionado por dicho suceso se abrió paso y aprovechó a decir ese… impredecible informe.

—Oh, sí. Lo siento, verá estoy aquí porque quería hablar de ciertos… a-asuntos —dijo esto último con un poco de temor, esperando que al informarle _l_ _as nuevas_ le diera uno de sus muchos ataques de bipolaridad. En los últimos años la señora directora había aumentado su frecuencia de irritación, y el diagnostico parecía informar que vendrían cosas peores. Tantas veces diciéndole que fuera a reuniones de control para la ira, fallidos. Y lo que es aún peor, las veces que le brindó la oferta fue casi a parar al hospital herido por una taza igual a la que tenía sobre el escritorio. Pero bueno, con un trabajo como el suyo, lo menos que se podría hacer era comprenderla.

—Correcto, ¿Y qué clase de asuntos? —le dijo de una forma amable, inesperadamente rara y con ansias de que le informara las noticias. Algo increíble en ella. La mayoría de las veces que escuchaba nuevas noticias, era equivalente a una fuerte migraña… o una patada en el estómago.

Un suspiro interno embargó todos los rincones de su pecho, su mente estaba confusa por la serena reacción de la mayor y en su rostro se notaba un leve gesto de sorpresa, pero aun así prosiguió. —son asuntos externos, algunas familias están interesadas en las inscripciones semestrales. Ya sabe, les interesa la información sobre los rótulos hmmm… _especiales_ que el plantel ofrece a los padres en favor a sus hijas. —Dijo esto último halando levemente el cuello de su camisa.

—¿Especiales? Ya veo —su tonó cambió a uno más serio y volvió a levantar su taza caliente al rostro, causado alarma y un escalofrío a su acompañante. Al parecer la noticia le estaba empezando a afectar.

—A… así es, ya varias familias han hablado conmigo vía telefónica y están analizando las oportunidades para tener los expedientes completos. Quieren inscribir lo más… pronto posible a sus hijas —por su mejilla logró bajar una gota de sudor frío, a pesar de que en un principio la mayor lucía cálida y radiaba paz, sabía que en cualquier momento podría _desatar a la bestia,_ por lo que trataba de ser lo más delicado posible. Después de los minutos de esperar de pie, automáticamente se sentó en uno de los elegantes asientos de tinte rosa en frete del escritorio con permiso de su jefa, antes de que empezara a notar su nerviosismo.

—¿Lo más pronto posible? —su seriedad subió a un leve tono de alteración, y su seño quería fruncirse conforme sacaba sus palabras. El señor Farres veía venir lo peor.

Tal vez no debió confiarse. Sabía que ese día había sido demasiado perfecto como para que fuese real, sabía que el café estaba en su punto ideal como para ser existente, después de todo ese exquisito aroma de paz que había inhalado al aparecer el sol, ahora solo respiraba la esencia a estrés mezclado con moho del exterior. ¡Oh Dios! después de todo el gozo que vibraba en su mente, el _¡¿Por qué?!_ Era lo único que ahora divagaba en su cabeza, ¿Qué acaso esas canas no eran suficientes como para darse cuenta que su descanso era mínimo? No sabía porque esto pasaba, cada vez que su amado anhelo llamado "calma" la venía a visitar, el estrés le abría la puerta, lo aplastaba, lo mutilaba en frente de sus ojos y lo echaba al fuego como si de maleza se tratara. La ira empezaba a consumirla, el ardor la estaba tentando y las ganas de gritar frenéticamente para deshacer su desgracia estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, un movimiento en falso y las torres gemelas se reconstruirían para que ella las volviera derrumbar, en un intento de precipitar y rasgar todo a su paso cerró los ojos un instante.

Farres, mientras tanto, solo miraba a la anciana mujer con un nudo en la garganta, no sabía que decir después de que esa noticia la tomara desprevenidamente, pensaba que, como su buen humor se notaba a kilómetros tomaría neutral dicha información. Pero lo que olvidó era que podría causarle una desgracia a su día después de eso, ahora se arrepentía. Pero joder… ¡que arrepentido estaba!, no sabía cómo salir de esta. Ya resignado solo esperaba el aparatoso resultado, porque lo único que logró captar luego mencionar lo anterior, eran varias facetas de ira en los ojos ajenos antes de verlos cerrados. Contaba los segundos, el ambiente era tenso y solo se escuchaba el _tic tac_ en el reloj, pero tenía que hacerlo, era ahora o nunca.

Su garganta seguía seca y en su mente no habían palabras que le ayudaran a calmar el asunto, pero aun así intentaría hablar.

-Direc...

—Me sorprende la tan poca paciencia que tiene la gente —interrumpió al maestro, retomando el aspecto calmado de hace unos minutos.

Y como si se tratara de un acto de magia… todo se calmó. ¡¿A caso era esto una broma?!

—Co… ¿Cómo? —es lo único que atinó a decir. ¡Y es que vamos! él hombre ya venía venir un huracán de ira amenazando por entrar en la costa oeste directo al centro de la capital Farres, y así como si nada… ¿Entra en hemisferio sur?

—Escuchó usted bien, señor Farres. Me parece que a los padres de ahora les falta un poco más de capacidad para tratar con el comportamiento de sus hijos, es obvio, mientras más pronto quieran inscribirlas aquí, más pronto se quitan un peso de encima. ¿No lo cree así? —terminó por agregar, intentando transformar esa incontrolable masa de furor en calma, apretó un poco sus músculos para que su arrebato no se externara. Hoy el estrés no ganaría y como dijo en un principio, nadie le robaría la paz a su día. Nadie.

—Pues… sí —dijo intentando calmarse, estrujando levemente las carpetas que llevaba en manos intentando contrarrestar el nerviosismo. —Tiene mucha razón en eso. Últimamente ha habido varios casos así en la institución, parece que les urge tener a sus hijas en este instituto.

—Bueno, la institución es una de las más demandadas eso no debería sorpréndele. Además dice usted que ya ha tratado con algunos padres de familia por teléfono, ¿Correcto? —nuevamente habló de una forma tan agradable que ya el señor Farres tenía la mente hecha un caos, no sabía cómo reaccionar, por lo que solo asintió a la pregunta. Mientras Shermansky terminaba de dar un sorbo más a su taza atinó a decir una respuesta no esperada por el castaño. —Y si los padres de familia están tan desesperados como dice, pues no los hagamos esperar.

Vaya al parecer hoy es el día de volver loco al señor Farres.

—¡¿De verdad!?, digo… ¿Y qué es lo que tiene en mente? —recalcó aturdido de tantas emociones, aún sin comprender lo que sucedía.

—Bueno, me parece que podríamos hacer que los padres se sientan satisfechos al hacer que sus hijas ingresen prontamente. No esperaremos al próximo semestre, abriremos los rótulos _especiales_ ya mismo _._

—¿Está hablando en serio? —dijo expectante al escuchar algo tan drástico.

—Por supuesto, ¿Por qué jugaría así tratándose de mi institución? —le reclamó con un poco de ofensa por tal pregunta, pero no la suficiente como parar en algo más. Y es que si algo era serio e importante para Madame Shermasnky, era su preciado instituto. Jamás bromearía respecto a él; jamás. —Solo limítese a recibir las solicitudes que nos están en puerta, atienda las llamadas de los padres y termine por darles información de lo que soliciten, lo demás lo haré yo. Trate de comunicarlos a mi teléfono, de ahí arreglaremos asuntos y lo afirmado pasará al delegado del instituto, ya sabe, para finalizar la inscripción. Así se acordará todo, ¿Alguna duda? —terminó de decir ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

—N-no por ahora. ¡¿E-eso es todo?! —dijo estupefacto después de que su mente colapsara al escuchar tan positiva a la decana.

—Sí, es todo. ¿Esperaba algo más Farres?, Oh, ¿Acaso creyó que terminaría arrojando todo después de la inesperada noticia que me acaba de dar? —dijo sarcásticamente mientras una risilla escapada de sus labios.

—Ejem… claro, como si eso llegara a pasar —dijo riendo un poco y siguiéndole el juego, mientras que por dentro un "tic" ocular amenazaba con salir.

—Bien siendo todo arreglado, me parece que es tiempo de empezar.

—Sí, entiendo. Comenzaré a trabajar con las solicitudes ya, así que nos vemos luego directora, fue un gusto hablar con usted esta tarde. Le comunicaré de todo lo que se presente.

—Oh, el gusto es todo mío. —mientras Farres se disponía a salir después de tan extraño encuentro, la directora lo acompañaba a la puerta. —Oh, y señor Farres…

—¿Sí?

—Cuando los padres me consulten para tratar los formularios de los archivos, procure decirles que los traigan ordenados por lo menos con un clip. Sabe que odio las hojas sueltas.

—Desde luego directora, me encargaré de que todo vaya en orden, hasta luego. —habló cerrando casi de inmediato la puerta y recargando su peso en ella, cuando un suspiro de alivio salía de su boca. —Bueno, salió mejor de lo que pensé. —Y en su boca una extraña sonrisa de consuelo se había formado.

Se dispuso a salir pronto del área directiva antes de que a la "señora autoridad" le diera por charlar un rato con él. Ya había sufrido bastantes infartos psicológicos por ahora, mientras más pronto se fuera mejor sería para su pulso cardiaco. Caminando por los largos y ahora calmados pasillos del instituto, uno de los múltiples papeles guardados en su portafolio cayó al suelo. Tenía una presentación muy formal y un decorado digno de un sublime trabajo, impreso en papel de tinte rosa y de marco a estilo real, que más bien parecía una carta antigua para la declaración de independencia, sus letras tenían un manuscrito impecable, y si tenemos en cuenta que era la carta de presentación del instituto _Sweet Amoris_ , entonces ya entenderíamos el porqué de tanta excelencia.

Esta era una de tantas recabadas a distintas partes del mundo, pero solo eran copias que servían para su divulgación, la original se encontraba con su creadora y directora de dicho instituto. Aunque el colegio ya llevaba años de prestigio y popularidad al pasar del tiempo, algo que se tenía en _derecho de antigüedad_ era la impecable carta de presentación, que no solo externamente era bella, pues no por nada seguía intacta y sin mínima modificación hasta ahora, su escrito era inaudito y hablaba de lo que era el mismísimo lugar.

 _Instituto Sweet Love_

 _Prestigiada escuela, nombrada más de una vez "corporación de la enseñanza". Conocida a niveles formidables a través de los países. Cuna del aprendizaje y monumento de la educación. Concordancia de objetivos trascendentales._

 _Fundada un poco más a veinte años, un quince de diciembre en épocas ilustradas, combatiendo y formando nuevas creaturas de conocimiento y sabiduría desde tiempos memorables, con el fin de ser llamada_ _la institución de educación superior más antigua de Francia._

 _Contribuyente al comportamiento humano decente y leal, institución creadora de futuros enmarcados por la moderación y pulcritud, formando desde siempre jóvenes femeninas con potenciales eminentes. Creadora de la conducta aplicable a lugares decorosos, rígida interventora para los comportamientos desleales, zurcido de los lazos morales rotos, y renovadora de la formación íntegra._

 _Postra ante sus manos la llave para la obediencia, brinda el más impecable adiestramiento conductual_ _por su esencia_ _, de rigurosos métodos que aseguren la perseverancia al honor._

 _Su enseñanza es similar a una orquesta que compone una melodía de afines agudos y transmite paz a los adentros, remienda las cuerdas rotas, armoniza a los malos acordes y refina las notas mal hechas. El Instituto Sweet Amoris es la esencia del sol acabado por la tarde, la luz que compone el camino hacia el éxito y lo pone a favor; la disciplina es el mapa y la postura aplicada es la guía que trasciende los pasos, porque su término más preciado es la cabal aplicación de las buenas normas para la vida._

 _Su límite es, formar buenas chicas a favor de la sociedad futura._

 _Buenas chicas, de cortesía pura._

 _La perfección se basa en el modelo único de una buena chica, del hoy, del mañana y del siempre._

 **2**

—¿Buenas chicas? ¿Hablan en serio?—preguntaba a la joven delante suyo. Mientras terminaba de leer, daba una ojeada con cierta duda a la "dichosa" carta rosácea entre sus manos. Su voz sonaba angustiada y no sabía el porqué.

—Pues claro que sí, esa es la prioridad del Sweet Amoris. Además siempre he querido ingresar ahí, incluso antes de que a Takeru lo aceptaran. ¡Es más, ustedes no habían puesto 'peros' cuando él se fue! —dijo lo último algo exaltada, se notaba cansada de escuchar siempre lo mismo. Sus ojos daban un brillo de apatía ante sus mayores y un suspiro pesado salió de lo más hondo de su ser. ¿Por qué a ella siempre tenían que ponerle bardas en el camino? —Escuchen, sé que es algo difícil de entender pero… de verdad anhelo entrar a ese instituto, y no saben cuánto.

Error. Ellos lo sabían desde que le entró la loca idea de ingresar a un instituto fuera del país. ¿Es qué a acaso no pensaba en otro lugar que no fuera Francia? Efectivamente, entrar al Sweet Amoris siempre había sido su sueño desde que comenzó la preparatoria, y a finales de ella estuvo más insistente para lograr algo. Porque si una cosa es segura, es que no pararía hasta llegar allí; a veces pensaban que ser decidida era más un defecto en ella que una cualidad. Aunque debían admitirlo, una de las cosas más sorprendentes que sucedió a lo largo del período, es que luego de esperar tanto por esa oportunidad, su querido primo Takeru fuera aceptado antes que ella.

—Pero sabes perfectamente que él, es otro caso —dijo volviendo el rostro a un lado.

—No, no es así. Lo dices solo porque él es un chico, pero sé que puedo cuidarme sola perfectamente.

—No. No es cierto, la protección más segura que tienes es aquí con nosotros.

—Oh, de nuevo eso, ¡ya les dije que debo empezar a hacer mi vida sola!

—Oh, ¡y nosotros ya te hemos dicho que no empezarás a hacerlo hasta que tengas la madurez suficiente!

—¡Que quieres decir? ¡Soy lo bastante madura como para llevar mi vida sin ustedes!

—Es que ése señorita, es el problema. ¡Tú qué sabes de la vida, n-no sabes con quien te puedes topar en el camino!

—¡¿Qué?! Se tratar con las personas ¡Tú, parecieras no conocerme!

—¡Porque ni tú misma te conoces!

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir e…?!

—De acuerdo —esta vez habló la única persona que persistió callada desde el principio.

—¡¿Q… Qué?! —tartamudeó el hombre ante la respuesta de su pareja. —¡¿Cómo puedes estar de acuerdo con una idea tan… insensata?! —preguntó con molestia después de levantarse del sofá de terciopelo, mientras daba la espalda a las dos mujeres. No quería verla marchar, era su segunda joya más preciada y tenerla lejos era una de las cosas que jamás se pudo figurarse, ahora entendía el porqué de la angustia que sentía desde un principio.

La mayor de entre las dos féminas se acercó a él y le tomó del hombro para consolarlo. —Estará bien, confiemos, aunque sea un poco.

Realmente las cosas empezaban a ponerse violentas, la adulta sabía que esto terminaría en una riña de duración profunda, incluso, podría haber llegado a mayores que lamentaría después por impedirle algo que alegaba la chica desde hace mucho tiempo. Quería evitarles un disgusto a su relación. Prefería una angustia ahora y no un rencor de por vida.

Un pesado suspiro embargó todo su pecho, lo que le hizo recordar a la chica al inicio de la conversación. Se giró y miró a su conyugue con aflicción para posteriormente, regalarle una sonrisa aún cabizbajo a la chica. —Confío en ti, pero no en las demás personas. Aunque también tengo que aceptar la realidad, debes seguir tu camino independientemente.

—¿Eso quiere decir qué?

—Así es

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Y la felicidad no pudo contenerse en su pecho.

—¡Oh, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias tíos! —efusivamente se abalanzó para abrazar a ambos. —Prometo que no los decepcionaré, ni a ustedes… ni a mi padre.

—Y así lo creemos —respondió casi sin oxígeno la mayor, pero a final de cuentas con sutileza. —Ahora querida, si no te importa.

—Oh, sí, sí. Lo siento —dijo mientras se le escapaba una risita nerviosa y se separaba rápidamente.

—Pero debes prometer que no te dejarás llevar por nadie, y estarás siempre a costas de Takeru —advirtió el mayor con nostalgia en sus palabras.

—Entendido —aceptó sin protestar, de una manera calmada, porque a decir verdad adoraba estar junto a su primo.

—Muy bien, ahora que hemos llegado a un acuerdo, me parece que deberías revisar sobre esas inscripciones de las que nos hablaste —animó la madura a la chica para que preparara todo, después de tanto lo había logrado.

—¡Tienes razón iré de inmediato! —y como alma que lleva el diablo subió las escaleras para dar inicio a lo que tanto había esperado, la felicidad le llenaba el alma y su sueño se cumpliría. Abrió con brusquedad la puerta mientras se adentraba para buscar su laptop, y justo en el momento que ella investigaba sobre el instituto, los mayores aprovechaban para conversar seriamente en la sala.

...

—Estás segura de dejarla ir —comentaba el hombre de cabellos claros en un enaltecido matiz marrón, con notoria angustia, esa angustia que no se le quitaba desde el inicio.

—En realidad, no. Pero es algo que ha estado esperando en mucho tiempo, tanto nos insistió. Yo creo que es lo más correcto —la mujer logró tomar la mano de su acompañante de una manera tan sutil que era difícil reprocharle. A veces se preguntaba que era lo que hacía para llegar a convencerlo tanto, la energía de sus palabras o admirar el color intenso en sus cabellos negros.

—Hmmm… tal vez tengas razón —su mente divagaba, pensaba lo peor, y de un momento a otro; Gruñó. —¡Pero esas ideas no dejan de taladrarme en la cabeza! Sabes muy bien que Akeru puede llegar a ser bastante influenciable y si alguien la llegara a dañar yo… —decía exasperado, volviendo sus manos puños al ritmo de sus palabras.

—Tranquilo, ¿Acaso crees que a mí no me inquietan las cosas que nos ha contado nuestro hijo de esa escuela? —le dijo reprochando con intento de tranquilizarle. Ya era incontrolable su comportamiento.

—Lo… lo siento, pero sabes muy bien cómo son las cosas ahí. No es todo color de rosa como lo pintan en sus cartas, no todo es tan decente y pulcro como lo describen en sus tan definidos escritos. Y tú y yo, lo sabemos perfectamente —lo dijo en un tono serio; tan serio que su esposa juró sentir un frio ceñido en el ambiente. Se levantó del sofá y caminó directamente a la siguiente sala, no habría marcha atrás, todo estaba decidido. —Solo asegúrate que su padre lo sepa.

Y fueron sus últimas palabras.

Se fue lejos del lugar en cuanto vio como la chica bajaba eufórica las escaleras con la computadora en brazos, mientras la señora Hogosha se encontraba con la vista perdida y la mente preocupada.

Y es que si algo era cierto, es que el Sweet Amoris no era el típico colegio con chicas bien desde el inicio, para un futuro de amor y toda la basura libertadora que prometía. ¿A caso alguien se preguntó a qué se refería la directora con eso delos malos acordes y las notas mal hechas?; Simple. A las _malas chicas_.

Dicho instituto no solo ofrecía un futuro exitoso y todo tipo de beneficios que te inflaran el cerebro pensando que ya tienes un trabajo asegurado egresando de allí, o para pensar que al haber llevado tus estudios superiores en él, tengas un millón y uno ofertares de trabajo. No, el Sweet Amoris era más un reclusorio de menores, elegante y con categoría de cinco estrellas que un colegio de señoritas superdotadas. ¿Y cómo lo sabían? Digamos que ciertas llamadas de su preciado muchacho les mantenían informados de los acontecimientos que la escuela mantenía un poco, resguardados. Efectivamente, el chico había ingresado al colegio, más que nada por lo la demanda, lo que le haría conseguir futuramente un buen puesto y seguiría llevando sus estudios correctamente. Como se puede notar, los chicos solo son elegidos por los promedios en asignaturas específicas, con el propósito de ser tutores en dichas materias y optimizar el rendimiento de las chicas por si su interés era bajo. Pero no nos meteríamos en eso aún, lo importante era que la mención de esos rótulos especiales era algo que preocupaba a los mayores.

Sí, los rótulos _especiales_.

Dichas inscripciones son solicitadas por muchos padres de familia para dejar a sus hijas en control de la escuela, por su mal comportamiento más que nada. Por rebasar el límite y llegar a instancias penosas, reveladoras e incluso violentas que pusieran en bajo su nivel moral. O sea, que su propósito en dejarlas allí era porque las situaban bajo instancias rígidas que les enseñaran a ser el prototipo de una "buena chica".

Madame Shermansky tenía eso siempre en la mente, y la mayoría de veces su lucha con las chicas de ese rango se volvía una visita a los infiernos que desataban a su demonio interior, tanto así, que sus calmantes ya no eran tan efectivos. ¿Entonces era por eso el temor del señor Farres?, Oh, y no solo el de él, hay que aclarar. Cualquier alma que llegaba a toparse con la furia Shermansky veía su vida pasar frente a los ojos por tres minutos… y luego se distinguía en la puerta del inframundo. ¿Exageración? No lo creo. Las chicas llevadas ahí por ciertos _cargos_ son las típicas que se dedican a hacerle la vida imposible a la querida directora, y no siendo suficiente, su objetivo es denigrar hasta los suelos la escuela. Crean conflictos, levantamientos, peleas, desastre y caos al instituto… y al alma de la directora, claro; ciertamente la vida en el Sweet Amoris no era la típica de un cuento de hadas, en realidad, se asemejaba más a una película de terror barata y mal producida en Holliwood. Los conflictos destacaban, las peleas y las bromas de mal gusto regían una buena temporada el lugar, y eso, si antes la decana no les aplicaba un correctivo. Pero la batalla no solo era entre los directivos y las alumnas, muchas veces los docentes eran el blanco prefecto y las chicas llegadas ahí por buenos índices, caían en los engaños de las demandadas. Porque si algo es seguro en las mujeres, es que nadie puede superarte en lo que te sientes segura, nadie puede retarte sin tener una prueba de lo que en verdad eres capaz. Nadie subestima tu valor.

Aquí gana la que tenga más coraje, y si la chica buena era retada, podía llegar a convertirse en algo más, podrían desatarle la bravía y llegaba a hacerse notar de la manera más vaga para exponer su potencial. Se rebajaba a lo más profundo, era engañada para denigrar su identidad y caía en la trampa de todas las reclusas, solo para demostrar que podía ser mejor, incluso más que ellas; demostraba que no era solo una cara bonita o una resguardada de familia, quería ser mejor y mostrarse tal cual es. Ser mejor sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo en verdad coexiste en su interior. Hasta dejar ver, lo que en verdad era.

"Porque las buenas chicas,

son malas chicas que nunca han sido cachadas".

* * *

 **Nota.—** Y… ¿Qué les pareció? Es la única pregunta que tengo para ustedes por ahora, ruego al cielo porque se entendiera mi idea, ya saben dejen la opinión del fic a través de un review. También me gustaría dar aviso de una pequeña dinámica, o plan (realmente no sé cómo decirle) que tengo en mente. Verán, uno de los propósitos de este Fic, es el aceptar aquellos OC'S que les plazca mandarme; sin embargo es muy notorio que la categoría carezca de chicos para ser parejas de sus OC'S o Sucrettes, por lo que he decidido hacer esto: en este capítulo pondré una ficha exclusiva solo para OC'S _chicos_ , todos los muchachos que quieran mandarme serán aceptados, y podrán anexarlos mediante la ficha que se mostrará a continuación. De este modo daré el plazo de unos días para tenerlos completos, una vez hecho esto, realizaré una continuación con dichos muchachos y la participación, claro está, de los chicos de CDM. Prácticamente a partir del segundo capítulo ustedes tendrán acceso a otra ficha, donde ahí me mandaran a sus _chicas_ ahora sí, para que tengan variedad de parejas y no haya problemas a la mera hora. Sería muy grato para mí que enviaran las fichas de los chicos por medio de un PM, así la discreción me serviría para darlos a conocer mejor en el próximo cap.

 **Ficha.—**

 **—Nombre y Apellido(s):**

 **—Edad: [** entre 17 y 19 años **]**

 **—Apariencia:**

 **—Personalidad: [** mientras más definida mejor **]**

 **—Gustos:**

 **—Disgustos:**

 **—Vestimenta:[** casual y formal **]**

 **—Metas en la vida: [** corto y largo plazo **]**

 **—Materia en la que se especializa: [** que tenga congruencia con sus gustos **]**

 **—Historia: [** esta es la parte más importante, deben agregar como ingresaron al Sweet Amoris, su vida fuera (cuando estuvo con su familia entre otras cosas), su vida dentro de ella, relaciones, y en particular… todo lo que se les ocurra. Tienen la libertad de escribir cuanto les plazca, yo con gusto leo]

 **—Extras: [** Algunas cosas que consideren importantes o que olvidaron anexar anteriormente **]**

Es todo por ahora, agradezco que hayan llegado hasta acá; cualquier duda pueden decírmela y estaré a sus disposiciones. Me despido un saludo de **AgH.**


	2. Guys

**Nota.** Lo sé, lo sé. Tienen todo el derecho a agarrarme a palazos porque tiene meses que no actualizo la historia, pero mi problema tiene justificación y se llama "Fin de curso y entrada a la universidad". Pero no por eso deje de trabajar, ¡Claro que no! Si ya lo comencé debo terminarlo, así que ustedes tranquilas que ya les tengo hasta el capítulo tres. La verdad no sé si queden lectoras de este humilde fanfic, (que considero de prueba) pero vamos a hacerle la lucha. No tengo más que decir ahora, salvo. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Advertencias.** El siguiente fanfic contiene una leve mención de AU (alternative universe). Por lo que Alexy puede llegar a cambiar de preferencias sexuales, el instituto Sweet Amoris no es una universidad común, es un internado; y Nathaniel gusta de Melody, algo que también irá cambiando con el tiempo.

 **Disclaimer.** Los personajes y/o lugares de Corazón de melón utilizados en este escrito no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Chinomiko y compañía, sin embargo las adaptaciones a la historia son de mi autoría. Los OC's utilizados aquí tampoco son míos.

* * *

 **1**

 _Francia, a 12 de enero del año en curso._

 _Vaya… creo que después de eso me darán un enorme castigo ¿no es así?, pero admitámoslo, será mejor que el correctivo que está por darme la señora directora; demonios, no sé en qué pensar pero a como están las cosas … ya me veo archivando todo un mes en orden cronológico ese montón de papeles viejos que tiene en su oficina; no, tal vez me suspenda de mi materia por un parcial entero; a lo mejor quiera que reacomode todos los libros de la biblioteca y sea el encargado de ese aburrido lugar todo un año, no lo sé, me imagino que será más grave que eso… pero joder, ¡ruego al cielo porque no me ponga a ser el paseador personal de su perro!, he oído que a ese animal hay que sacarlo a pasear a las cinco de la mañana, ¡a las cinco! ¡¿Qué clase de enfermo obsesivo atiende las necesidades de un perro a esa hora, solo por el maldito placer de ejercitarlo en aire fresco?! A veces pienso que los años están afectando a esa pobre mujer; lo peor de todo es que no se le acaban las ideas. Sé que he estado hablando un poco más de lo usual, pero no proceso aún… la idea de que me castiguen solo por seguir mis_ _instintos masculinos._ _Soy joven, ¡Muy atractivo, simpático y ¡demasiado modesto! Pero bueno, algunas personas no ven lo perfecto que hay de la vida ni aunque les golpearan conmigo en la cara. En fin, solo les avisaba antes de que llegara a casa correspondencia directa de Francia con una carta describiendo la situación y un memorándum con mi nombre. Espero que no estén tan enojados, y con estén, me refiero a ti papá._

 _¿Sabes? Aunque pensándolo bien, no debería preocuparme mucho por eso, estoy aprobando la idea de que Madame "Bipolaire" ni siquiera me aplicará un correctivo tan grande. Las cosas están muy tranquilas desde el inicio de la semana. Todo parece entrar en una extraña calma que… juro, a veces asusta. Llámame loco pero, creo que Shermansky es más eficiente de lo que se ve, claro que su lucha no fue fácil, pero me resulta increíble que lo haya hecho tan rápido, de verdad. Creo que a estas alturas debería decir con orgullo: ¡marcadores!_

 _Rebeldía cero, Shermansky… un mil millones._

 _Considerando los años que tiene este lugar claro; (la verdad no tengo idea pero no aparenta más de 80, estoy a punto de pedirle el secreto para su inmortalidad, okay, okay, mala broma). No sé qué deba pensar pero es mejor ser optimista ¿No lo…_

—¡Ey Hogosha! Deja en paz esa maldita computadora y lleva tu trasero a la ducha de una condenada vez, no pienso tener otra falta por tu jodida culpa. —Y de verdad que no la tendría, ya había manchado su expediente con esa estúpida infracción solo por la estúpida culpa de su estúpido compañero y su estúpido afán de lucir bien. Una más y le golpearía una patada en su estúpida entrepierna para no permitir que más seres como el infectaran al mundo.

—¡Oh! muy buenos días a ti también Yukine querido; igualmente amanecí de un excelente humor, bastante tranquilo ¿no?, me alegra que preguntes, eres tan considerado que si fueras una chica te besaría salvajemente y te pediría que nos casáramos ahora mismo. —Su sarcasmo era evidente, pero la sonrisa burlesca en su cara daba a entender que lo decía más como una broma que como reproche, una broma, que en estos momentos no le causaba nada de gracia a su ahora desesperado compañero.

—Déjate de tonterías y dime por qué diablos no estás listo, ¿Se supone que debemos estar todos en el auditorio a las ocho am no? ¿Cómo es que no ves que nos falta menos de veinticinco minutos? ¿Por qué demonios no me levantaron antes? ¡Oh! ¿Cómo diantres me fueron a poner de compañero contigo? —Los nervios se apoderaban de él, casi nunca se comportaba de esa manera, de hecho… las personas que lo conocen suelen decir que es un chico bastante alegre y relajado, pero este par ya estaba bajo condena solo por una minúscula infracción. Llegar tres minutos tarde.

Un poco absurdo, normalmente sin sentido, y muy, muy ridículo. Pero cuando la directora decía una hora específica… se hacía ley. Y la ley Shermansky era mejor no quebrantarla. Por mera seguridad. Tres infracciones por menores que sean y te botan por donde llegaste, y eso si está de buenas, por su puesto.

—Wow… a ver, a ver, a ver. Una pregunta a la vez por favor, sabes que mi concentración no es muy buena. —Un tic ocular estaba a punto de atacar a uno de sus bellos ojos ambarinos. ¿Trataba de calmarlo o de llevarlo al límite? No estaba seguro, pero lo que si entendían es que no dejaría que lo infraccionaran de nuevo, así tenga que llevarlo semidesnudo por todo el campus.

Un gran suspiro recorrió sus pulmones, bajó la vista hacia su amigo Takeru, el cual seguía con la ropa que usualmente ocupaba para dormir, y de su boca, salieron palabras que arrastraba entre los dientes, pues no quería que sus ganas de gritarle hasta romperle los tímpanos se externaran, aún. —Está bien Hogosha, solo mírame, escucha con atención y no permitas que nada te distraiga, okay.

—Okay…

—Te haré una pregunta, una sola, de acuerdo.

—escúpelo

—¿Por qué… no te molestaste… en hablarme SIQUIERA? ¡¿Acaso olvidaste lo que debíamos hacer hoy?!

—Oye esa fueron dos preguntas, no es justo. —Un grito desgarrador y un sollozo por parte de Yukine le hicieron asustarse, pero, ¿Cómo lidiar con este… individuo? Definitivamente era una batalla perdida, y si seguía así perdería más tiempo de lo que ya le restaba. Ojala nunca se hubiera parado a decirle nada. —Bueno, bueno, te diré la razón, pero deja de comportarte así, estás espantándome. La verdad es que… asustas más cuando alguien intenta levantarte y/o despertar. Oh, y más a esta hora. Me gustan los retos amigo pero tengo mis límites ¿sabes? —un aura oscura se interpuso en la vista de Yukine, asustando aún más a su compañero, había sido víctima de él mismo, pues efectivamente; odiaba que lo levantaran mientras estaba en los brazos de su mejor amigo, Morfeo.

—Rayos hermano relájate; además no todo es mi culpa el idiota de Hisame entró ahí desde hace 35 minutos y no sale. Y no creo que esté demás que les escriba un poco a mis padres. —Le reclamó después de aquel escalofriante momento, aún sentado cómodamente sobre al sofá y con la laptop sobre el regazo, excusándose un poco para ver si lograba calmar al chico. Algo que jamás pasó, al contrario, cuando dijo eso fue como ordenarle que caminara rabiando a toda velocidad hacia el cuarto de baño, claro, no sin antes ganarse un sermón de _para eso tienes tus horas de descanso_ o… _pudiste hacerlo en un momento que no fuera este ¿no?_ Era bastante raro verlo de esa manera, pero con Madame Shermansky como directora, todo se puede. Todo.

 _¡Poom! ¡Poom! ¡POOM!_

Los golpeteos inesperados tras la puerta lo alarmaron, pero sabía de quien se trataba, después de seis meses de convivir con esos dos ya no se sorprendía fácilmente. Trató de ignorar al rubio que se encontraba enfadado allá afuera, y dejó que las gotas de agua fresca resbalaran sobre sus cabellos rojos empapándolos de nuevo.

—¡Hisame, idiota! ¡Sal de una maldita ves!

Excluyó por completo los odiosos reclamos que provenían del exterior, no quería comenzar mal su día, ya era mucho castigo lidiar con su hermano en la escuela, y luego ponerle de compañeros a ese par de tipos… puff. _Que se las arreglen solos_. Pensó.

 _¡Poom! ¡Poom! ¡POOM!_

El estruendoso golpeteo de la blanquecina puerta del baño, llamó la atención del azabache que se encontraba con el computador en la estancia. Si ya le era difícil concentrarse sin ruido, pues no se imaginan cual jodidamente desafiante era con un demente intentando derribar la puerta a puñetazos. Rodó sus marrones ojos y por fin se despegó del sofá para atravesar el pasillo que daba con la ducha.

—¿Te respondió? —Se apresuró a interrogar una vez se encontró al lado del rubio.

—Claro, acabó de salir pacíficamente una vez golpeé hasta casi destrozar la puerta. Ya está arreglándose, pero pensé que sería divertido seguir gritando tras la puerta como un imbécil.

—Perfecto, en ese caso golpearé contigo la puerta hasta derribarla, alertaremos a la directora para que nos expulse por alteración al orden y así duplicaremos la diversión. —Comentó fastidiado por el sarcasmo que le había aplicado Yukine.

—Basta ya con esta ridícula charla de sarcasmos, hay cosas mucho más importantes que resolver. ¡Oye Hisame abre de una vez! —gritaba el chico mientras el estruendo que producían sus puños al estrellarse con la puerta se hacía presente nuevamente. —¡Que abras la puerta con una mier…!

—Wow… ¡Oye!, oye, calma hermano —se exaltó, —¿Qué acaso somos animales? Esto hay que resolverlo de la manera que los antiguos hombres de honor nos enseñaron para una vida futura de noblezas y victorias. —Decía con una pose de triunfo.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —comentaba su acompañante con una cara de sorpresa tan exclamativa que sus ojos casi se salen de las órbitas.

—Nah. ¡Hisame idiota, abre la maldita puerta de una jodida vez si no quieres que te saquemos del baño a puñetazos y te REVENTEMOS LAS PELOTAS!

No le importaba, realmente no le importaba. Así que dejaba que el tiempo se le resbalara como las maldiciones que le lanzaban aquellos dos, similar al agua que salía de la regadera y golpeaba su cuerpo. Lavaba una y otra vez cada rincón de su musculatura, pues tomarse su tiempo era importante. En un intento por ser cortés, al fin le contestó a todo ese enredón de palabras y golpeteos que estaban empezando a fastidiarle.

—Dejen de molestar ya, no saldré hasta la hora en que se me hinche la regalada gana. Además, Yukine… ¿Crees que el compartir contigo mi espacio no afecta mi salud? necesitaría al menos cuatro horas de baño y una botella de ácido para quitarme tus gérmenes que contaminan el aire.

Hum, golpe bajo.

En primera no se dignaba en salir, en segunda, le había insultado en una oración más de lo que él en el trascurso de los minutos, y para colmo el insensato de Hogosha se encontraba tirado en el suelo muerto de risa.

Los minutos pasaban y ya no sabía qué hacer, en automático miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que solo faltaban quince minutos para aquella cita que les había impuesto la directora desde hace tres días, miró la escena con desgano y se dio cuenta de que era imposible llegar a tiempo.

¿Y si no se duchaba? ¿Tal vez ahorrarse el desayuno le haría gastar menos tiempo? O quizá la idea de tener otra infracción, perder su última oportunidad y regresar a su solitario apartamento sería mejor opción.

No.

No estaba dispuesto a joderse por culpa de estos idiotas. Tenía que planear algo, no podía perder lo que había logrado hasta ahora y no viviría más en esa soledad que le abrasaba todas las noches hace años. Pensaba, analizaba, miraba a un punto fijo e intentaba descifrar la forma de arreglar esto en menos de un minuto, los segundos pasaban a su alrededor y el sonido minúsculo que ejercía el segundero del reloj lo presionaba aún más. Uno, dos, tres y… ¡Bingo! Hisame es a veces tan retraído y despreocupado que seguro olvidó que si uno de ellos llegaba tarde, todos lo hacían. Yukine pensó unos segundos más y planeó la manera de hacer que el pelirrojo de ojos ambarinos saliera a su merced.

—Bueno, tienes razón Hisame. —En seguida un tono calmo salió junto con sus palabras, lo que hizo cambiar de incognito la sofocante risa del azabache a una confusión de contundencia, y ofreciendo a Hisame una posición de superioridad.

—¿Espera que estás…? —intentó preguntar Takeru al momento de ser interrumpido por una seña de complicidad; captando de inmediato la idea y dándole a entender que siguiera el juego. Si separados no hacían nada, no perdían mucho el intentar unir fuerzas. —Ah… c-cierto. Tienes razón Yukine olvidé por completo que como somos compañeros de cuarto se nos cuenta asistencia colectiva.

—Así es Takeru, es una lástima que si uno de los tres llegara a salir a tiempo no le tomen la puntualidad existente, pues los otros llegaremos tarde ¿no lo crees?

—Oh si, una verdadera tragedia y signo de estupidez, por supuesto. Tanto por nada.

Demonios, lo había olvidado. Odiaba tanto a ese par de bestias; le habían ganado esta vez, pero no les otorgaría más victorias de ahora en adelante. Recargó su frente en la húmeda pared del baño y maldijo por lo bajo con el ceño fruncido y la derrota puesta sobre sus hombros, tenían razón. —Imbéciles.

Las miradas y sonrisas socarronas que permanecían en sus rostros desde el inicio de aquella conversación se mantenían intactas, hasta que escucharon como el grifo hacía un sonido chirriante y la melodía que hacían las gotas al golpear al suelo paró. La idea había resultado, el silencio reinó por un momento y en cualquier segundo el rebelde muchacho saldría por la puerta; lo que motivó al dúo que espero por un tremendo tiempo el logro, a realizar una cuenta regresiva.

—Tres.

—Dos.

—Uno…

 _¡POOM!_

Un portazo desenfrenado por parte del arrogante chico, había anunciado el triunfo de los bromistas. El que dijo que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una tenía razón. Hisame había salido de la ducha como si fuese un vándalo perseguido por la policía hacia su cuarto, y se apresuró a vestirse para tratar de llegar a tiempo.

— _Monsieur,_ me haría el gran honor de ser el primero en pisar las tierras conquistadas.

—Oh, digno caballero. Es usted quien debería entrad, pues vuestras destrezas en el campo de batalla fueron impecables. —Dijo Yukine con un extraño acento.

—Nah hermano, ya fuera de bromas entra de una vez tenemos poco tiempo. —Comentó Hogosha en un tono más serio, algo raro en él.

—Está bien gracias por la ayuda, saldré rápido para que puedas ducharte también. —Al fin el amistoso Yukine hacía su aparición, prefería mil veces verlo de esa manera, pero debía admitir que molestarlo era mejor.

—No, de verdad no te preocupes. Yo me levanté desde temprano y me bañé como dos horas antes que Hisame, solo que no quise andar todo estirado desde antes, por eso no me cambié. —Dijo en un tono calmado, aunque después del extraño silencio que se formó en el ambiente empezó a sentir una rara sensación.

—Q-quieres decir que todo este tiempo tú…

—Así es, todo esto solo lo hice para fastidiarte. Ahora báñate y date prisa, no pienso llegar tarde por tu culpa. —interrumpió a su compañero, palmeó su hombro y después caminó dándole la espalda, haciéndole ver que retomaría su escrito que hace minutos fue interrumpido.

Un tic ocular se formó en el ojo derecho de Yukine, tener que soportar todo esto, solo por darle el gusto de burlarse a ese idiota. Se vengaría, o… claro que lo haría, pero por ahora no tenía tiempo ni de pensarlo. Salvo desahogarse con un grito desgarrador acompañado de mil maldiciones donde el nombre Takeru era blasfemado por su boca.

—Alguien no hiso sus oraciones el día de hoy —canturreó Takeru desde la estancia, burlándose de su amigo. Y es que eso, no era más que dulce música para sus oídos, _trolear_ a sus compañeros era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba y le había salido maravillosamente.

Tomó la laptop y la llevó a un pequeño espacio del cuarto que hacía referencia a una cocina. Así es, como se había visto ya, la estancia en el Sweet Amoris podría parecerse mucho a una pesadilla por las reglas o cargos bajo la vigilancia de Shermasky y Farres, pero lo que le hacía parecerse también a un sueño eran las instalaciones bien preparadas que los jóvenes podían disfrutar.

Cada pieza se componía en una estructura que modelaba la forma de un cuarto de hotel. Pues en cada una se encontraban tres cuartos reacomodados en diferentes ángulos, una pequeña sala compartida con el espacio de la cocina y por desgracia… un solo baño, pero a pesar de ello no había queja alguna. Todos estos estaban conectados por pasillos que alineadamente daban un excelente uso a aquel buen pedazo de espacio.

—Desgraciados de poca capacidad —refunfuñó Hisame en voz baja, en cuanto cerraba la puerta de su cuarto vistiendo elegantemente una remera blanca e impecable que iba por debajo de su chaleco sin mangas color negro, el cual abrochado daba una buena vista de su trabajado cuerpo, los pantalones de vestir negros que traía le hacían lucir más alto de lo que ya era y combinaban a la perfección con sus zapatos de porte italiano que hacían resaltar sus ahora peinados cabellos rojos, sin duda lucía endemoniadamente guapo, debía ser algo importante si Shermnaky los citó en aquellas elegantes ropas. —¿Qué hora es, Hogosha?

—Son las… siete con cuarenta y siete. Vaya si eres rápido. —Dijo dando rienda suelta a sus manos sobre el teclado, pues debía enviar ese mensaje lo antes posible.

—Y qué diablos esperas para cambiarte. ¿Yukine sigue bañándose? —preguntó con un leve gesto de malicia en su rostro.

—Aguarda, ya caso termino, demonios. Y… considerando que el tiempo nos come vivos, diría que está a punto de salir. ¿Por qué el extraño interés? —comentó sin despegar la vista del computador.

—Oh, por nada, solo quería demostrarle que nadie se mete conmigo y sale victorioso. —Amenazó dirigiéndose al fregadero que estaba unos tres pasos delante de Takeru.

El azabache analizó la situación y comprendió perfectamente lo que iba a suceder, la pregunta era… ¿A caso ayudaría a su rubio amigo después de saber que tramaba Hisame? La respuesta, no —Demonios, esto se pone bueno —su burlesca sonrisa se ensanchó y esperó con ansias a que el pelirrojo abriera la llave.

Tres, dos, uno…

—¡Ah, maldita sea está caliente! ¡Son unos idiotas!

Definitivamente, hoy era el día de hacer que Yukine perdiera la voz. Justo en el último segundo que estaba por cerrarle a la regadera, un bombardeo de agua hirviendo lo sorprendió, lo que hiso que callera en el azulejo mojado. La pequeña venganza de Akiba había resultado.

La risa de Hogosha invadía todo los rincones del cuarto y podría jurar que llegaban a escucharle sus vecinos.

—Eso le enseñará. Y tú, —Dijo dirigiéndose a Takeru, —más vale que te cuides, porque esto no se acaba aquí. —Le amenazó con sadismo antes de tomar un refrigerio y llevarlo a la estancia para degustarlo pacíficamente, mientras que el otro chico se ponía en marcha a terminar aquel pequeño _e-mail_ que tanto le había costado escribir.

… _lo creen? En fin, como decía las cosas aquí se están relajando bastante, la paz está embargado cada rincón del lugar, incluso ahora estoy sintiendo que el ambiente se tiñe de una tranquilidad única._

—¡Tú! maldito bastardo, tú fuiste el que le abrió a la jodida llave. ¡No sabes lo que te va a costar eso, no sabes! —Gritó Yukeni, apuntándole con los ojos llenos de ira y perdiendo toda la paciencia que tenía con Akiba. —Y tú, será mejor que te cuides ¡Porque te acabas de ganar una cita a los infiernos! —se fue rápidamente a cambiarse, rabiando por lo que le había pasado en esa mañana. Dos advertencias en tan solo doce minutos, debía ser un record para el azabache. Restándole importancia continuó hasta al fin terminar, pues si llegaba tarde esos dos serían capaces de abrir el tanque de gas en la noche y dejarlo dormir allí.

 _Les enviaré otro e-mail en cuanto me desocupe. Cuídense mucho espero verlos pronto. Dale mis saludos a Akeru y dile que la extraño demasiado, y POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR dile a mamá que deje de enviarme de sus ridi… afectuosos regalos. Aun no puedo superar el del mes pasado._

 _Muchos abrazos, se despide Takeru._

Presionó el botón de enviar y fugazmente apagó el aparato para ir a prepararse con su ropa de gala, Yukine salió ya listo con sus mejores vestidos y al verlo allí, el azabache cerró la puerta de su cuarto antes de ganarse otro enfrentamiento, debía apurarse y salir corriendo una vez estuviera listo. Pues el reloj, le anunciaba que eran las siente con cincuenta y tres.

—Uff, si logro salir vivo de todo esto. Papá tendrá que comprarme una nueva consola.

 **2**

—¿Hanazono, ya estás listó? —Articuló seriamente luego de abrochar uno de los botones en la muñeca de su camisa blanca. Su compañero había entrado allí desde hace quince minutos y no se dignaba en salir.

—Sí, sí; ya estoy listo. —Dijo al fin saliendo de su cuarto. La verdad no era por presumir, pero cuando decían que ir de gala era algo serio; Haru Hanazuno lo tomaba muy serio. Pues aquella camisa celeste que le daba buen visto a su cuerpo era cubierta por un distinguido traje de color negro que hacía juego perfecto con el intenso matiz de su cabello, sus zapatos le hacían lucir un porte tan fenomenal que cualquier chica estaría muerta después de ver a tan presentable chico. Por desgracia, ninguno de sus encantos era de agradar ni un poco a su compañero de igual nombre que él.

—Vaya, ya era hora. —Le reprochó viendo que, a pesar de que tenían buen tiempo para salir, no gozaban precisamente de una hora para atravesar ese enorme campus ¿Por qué carajos su edificio tenía que estar tan lejos?

—Si bueno, ¿y qué me dices de Cecil? el todavía no ha salido.

—Te equivocas, él se salió desde hace como diez minutos.

—Hmm, debí imaginarlo. —Dijo cerrando la puerta tras de él.

…

Caminaba tranquilamente por los solitarios pasillos del instituto, había salido de su estancia y acabado temprano de prepararse, pues odiaba estar detrás de otros y pelear sin sentido como el trio de idiotas que escuchó hace unos minutos; una vez oyó un severo reproche hacia el denominado 'Hogosha' sabía que era momento de largarse de ahí. No es que odiara, o al menos no por completo, estar con un grupo de personas; simplemente le gustaba más lidiar solo con él y las múltiples cosas que tenía en la cabeza. Solo él y sus problemas.

Subió los barnizados escalones de madera y al frente, casi en la esquina para doblar hacia otro conector, estaban Farres y la "adorada" directora abriendo la puerta del enorme auditorio. Esperó a que entraran, caminó un poco más y se acomodó sus azules y oscuros cabellos de lado izquierdo, para que su peinado rebelde se acomodara y no cubriera aquella parte que lucía rapada a la mitad, justo del lado derecho. Todo un estilo sedicioso que en realidad poseía un joven atractivo, serio, y con una apariencia que se había ganado la atención de varias jóvenes del instituto.

Y la verdad es que era imposible pasar al lado y no perder de vista aquella piel caucásica que adornaba su cuerpo, donde era necesario decir que se apreciaban músculos en sus brazos y abdomen a pesar de que no los trabajaba mucho. Aunque, a pesar de tener varios atractivos corporales lo que le hacía en verdad incontrastable eran aquellos ojos plateados que poseía, pues era lo más bello que se le podía apreciar.

Dos agraciados orbes de iris en forma felina que realmente lucían como un misterio, uno que varias muchachas querían resolver, pero que hasta ahora ninguna tenía oportunidad de hacerlo.

Entró haciendo un ruido sordo en el vacío auditorio y se tocó de inmediato la oreja izquierda para estar seguro que se había quitado el _percing_. Alivio, solo estaba la perforación y nada más. Después de las mil y un sentencias que les había explicado Shermansky por lucir alguna perforación, en según ella, un "instituto de clase" no le quedaban ganas de lucir algo así, estando frente a ella, claro. Se acomodó en la fila que pensó sería la última y esperó a que el resto hiciera acto de apertura, su pose era relajada pues realmente no le importaba mucho lo que diría la anciana, a él solo le importaba cumplir y listo.

—Oh, pero que puntual es joven Cecil —le felicitó la decana, con aquella sonrisa que según él, era más hipócrita que la vida. —¿Espere Cecil…?

—Salvatore, Cecil Salvatore —le respondió después de unos segundos con aquella grave y seria voz que podría derretir a cualquiera.

—Oh claro, Salvatore, aquí está —indicó, mientras revisaba en su lista de asistencia. —Me parece muy bien que sea de las personas más puntuales, pero lamento decirle que si sus compañeros no llegan a tiempo los tres tendrán falta.

Mierda, como si el puñetero de veces que les dijo eso no hubieran sido suficientes como para estarlo repitiendo a estas alturas.

—Lo sé directora. Ya deben venir en camino —le respondió harto de sus reglas.

Bastó solo con esperar unos minutos y sus dos compañeros Haru Rosswolf y Haru Hanazono aparecieran en la puerta. Los primeros chicos aparecían y el tiempo de espera estaba en proceso de terminarse.

La vista de la directora se posó en cada uno de los jóvenes para certificar correctamente la asistencia, a pesar de todo el estrés que llevaba en sima; le gustaba ver a los muchachos así, con un porte tan elegante y digno de su amado instituto. Seguramente darían buena impresión a los invitados. Miró la hora y se percató que solo faltaban tres minutos, los estudiantes aparecerían y Hogosha y sus compañeros no se asomaban por ninguna parte; si le hacían quedar mal frente a ellos, esta vez les aplicaría un correctivo tan grande que de ahora en adelante pondrán el despertador tres horas antes.

Dos minutos, y a duras penas penas Hisame apareció de sorpresa. Un escándalo se producía desde afuera. Un minuto y… _Boom_ Hogosha y Yukineya estaban allí.

—7:59, demonios, salvados por un minuto. —decía un agitado Yukine.

—Lo ves, te dije que lo lograríamos, o sea con quien tratas; nada más y nada menos que con Takeru Hogosha. Ah, hola directora Shermansky, pero que bella luce el día de hoy —Alagó a la anciana, algo que se le daba muy bien. Aunque ella no se lo tomara del todo bueno.

—Que buena energía trae esta mañana joven Hogosha, guárdela; porque le aseguro estará sometido a tanto, que pedirá piedad. —murmuró lo último casi para ella, pero eso no evito que el pelinegro la oyera.

—¿Cómo?

—Que tomen asiento, la reunión está por empezar.

Un minuto de espera, nada de tiempo para unos, y una eternidad para otros. Ese momento Shermansky lo había utilizado para hacerle una seña a Farrés que salía del auditorio, mientras tanto los jóvenes murmuraban sobre lo que estaba a punto de decirles la directora. ¿Serán más medidas disciplinarias? ¿Alguna queja por como llevan la materia? ¿O tal vez solo los cito porque se sentía sola?

Exactamente a las ocho en punto Farres había llegado con un grupo de ¡¿jóvenes?!, ¿Acaso nuevos estudiantes? Lo dudaban en cantidad; todas las miradas se posaban ante los elegantes chicos que bajaban hasta llegar donde la directora. Al estar junto a ella, todos ahí sabían que era momento de la verdad. El porqué Shermansky les había citado ese día, en esas ropas, y a ¡esa hora!

—Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos podemos empezar —comentó con una obviedad tremenda. —Quisiera presentares a los nuevos profesores —dijo amablemente, con un orgullo tan grande como si Francia hubiera sido coronado país motor del mundo.

Murmullos indescifrables rebotaron en el eco de la sala. Algunas mentes confundidas sentían la necesidad de preguntar impulsivamente, pero recordaban muy claro que a la directora le gusta responder solo al final de la reunión; las miradas de confusión que intercambiaban era lo único que podían hacer por ahora.

—Silencio, por favor —dijo en un intento enorme por no sonar alterada. —Bueno, el motivo primordial de la reunión era para dar una presentación formal a nuestros nuevos profesores. Puesto que he decidido abrir inscripciones intersemestrales —Bastó que dijera lo último para que todos comenzaran a murmurar más alto, las dudas surgían y los chicos se veían alterados, miró con desagrado a los muchachos y su mirada fría les indicó que era momento de callar. —Cada profesor suplantará a los veteranos en una materia, y ustedes tendrán que acoplarse al ritmo de trabajo de cada uno, cabe decir que cada profesor es egresado de prestigiadas escuelas alrededor del país, y que, a pesar de ser jóvenes han demostrado tener capacidades eminentes que necesitan explotarse en lugares donde los retos no terminan, y donde claro, la calidad se note ¿Nos harían el favor de presentarse? —preguntó con una amplia sonrisa, maravillada, como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

—Gracias —respondió un chico rubio y alto, de hermosos ojos color miel.

—Oye, ¿Qué ese no es el delegado del instituto? —a lo lejos preguntó Takeru a Yukine que se encontraba a su lado.

—Sí, habían rumores de que también impartía clases, pero jamás los creí.

—Buen día a todos, la mayoría ya me conoce, soy Nathaniel el delegado del instituto. Sin embargo, creo que muchos no sabían que también imparto clases, soy egresado de la media superior de Francia. La directora me ha otorgado una plaza, y la materia a mi cargo es lenguaje, será un gusto trabajar con ustedes —se presentó cordialmente, terminando con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Las presentaciones dieron inicio con el saludo de Nathaniel, y cada vez que se daban a conocer los profesores, muchos tenían el letrero de desagrado pintado en la frente. ¿Cómo era posible que de la noche a la mañana se cambiaran a los profesores? Sin duda, el nuevo ritmo de trabajo sería un asco, sobre todo por tratar con personas como el último catedrático en presentarse, Castiel. La inauguración de los nuevos profesores no tardó mucho, pero las indicaciones de Shermasky les llevaron toda una hora, cada uno de los muchachos ponía suma atención, o al menos lo intentaban.

Nueve en punto, la hora correcta para gritar libertad. Y la hora perfecta para interrogar a la directora.

—Espero que todo esté en orden, ¿dudas muchachos? —pregunto como si no fuera obvio; y en cuestión de segundos una gran columna de manos se alzaron al mismo tiempo. —Si joven Ferreira, —le cedió la palabra a un chico alto que se sentó casi en la última fila.

—¿Qué pasará con los profesores veteranos? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—No se preocupen, aquellos profesores se encargaran de dar clases a las estudiantes más avanzadas —concluyó dándole la palabra a alguien más. —Adelante Akami

—¿Tendremos que empezar de nuevo a ser tutores? —habló, tan perfecto como siempre, donde en una fila tras de él Hisame le miraba despectivo; _idiota,_ pensaba Akiba.

—así es, estarán asignados nuevamente a los turnos matutinos —contestó. Al paso que iba lo más probable es que terminarían en otra hora y eso a Hogosha no le gustaba. Observó como el chico alzaba la mano como si quisiera sacársela y llamar lo más antes su atención, claro que no era el único; pero la moderación ante todo.

Antes de que la profesora diera la palabra a alguien más, Ashton Scott ya harto de tanta pérdida de tiempo habló. —¿Por qué hizo esto sin consultarnos antes? —cuestionó irreverente, era la directora, no tenía por qué hacerlo; pero sustituir a los maestro veteranos, aquellos que les habían apoyado en todo por esos tipos de cara bonita… realmente no era justo.

—Aston, no creo que su tono sea apropia…

—¿Por qué ahora tenemos que empezar de nuevo? el semestre aun no acaba —le interrumpió ahora Haru Rosswolf; si bien, había intentado mantenerse calmado por todo ese ajetreo que les hizo pasar en la mañana, ya no iba a contenerse por otra hora más esperando a que la mujer respondiera una por una las méndigas preguntas.

—Disculpen, no pienso responder hasta que…

—¿Cómo espera que mantengamos nuestras calificaciones si no nos hemos preparado? —le reprochó serio Cecil.

—Pues debería…

—¿Por qué no nos dio un plan de estudios e itinerarios como hace un semestre? —esta vez fue el chico de nombre André.

—yo…

—Se… Según usted ¿Po… qué piensa que es mejor anexar a nuevos maestros al plan de estudios? —ahora replicaba Bernand, con el poco valor que le salía del pecho.

—Bernand, jamás lo creí de…

—¿Desde cuándo planeó esto directora? —Simón habló, serio, algo impertinente como el resto. Pues no le parecía justo lo que acababa de hacer. Las preguntas salían cada dos segundos, respuestas que no surgían de la boca de Shermansky les daba más poder a los chicos más jóvenes y los ahora nuevos profesores miraban la escena con incredulidad, como si una pelea callejera se hubiera formado de sorpresa por el camino.

—Les pido por favor que…

—¿A qué se refiere exactamente con abrir inscripciones entre semestres? —se sobresaltó cuando Takeru le hizo esa pregunta, ya que su pronunciación no era la mejor de todas. Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Que encendió el caso.

Había dejado que los demás siguieran con su 'jueguito'; dejó que la interrumpieran, dejó que le ofendieran con sus tonos irrespetuosos, incluso dejó que la humillaran frente a sus invitados con tal de dar una buena impresión de su carácter. De su paciencia, pero no. Tenían que arruinarlo, tenían que fastidiarla, tenían que llevarla al límite. En su vano intento por buscar orden la paciencia la abandonó y un grito de furia salió de si interior. Santa Mierda, ¿dónde fueron a meterse aquellos nuevos profesores?

—¡SILENCIO! —gritó alterada, con los cabellos desalineados y la cara sonrojada por su rabia. Instantáneamente todos habían callado, y mucho de los muchachos casi se caían de espaldas por esa forma tan potente de gritar. —No voy a seguir permitiendo este tipo de faltas, cada uno tendrá un reporte y se irá a su expediente —se quedaron callados, no había forma de reprocharle aunque por dentro estuvieran retorciéndose.

—Directora, c- creo que es conveniente acabar con la reunión, después explicaré las dudas de los jóvenes —le sugirió Farres con la esperanza de no ser lanzado por la ventana del quinto piso.

—De acuerdo. Salgan en orden —fue lo último que dijo la señora antes de quedarse a platicar con los once profesores nuevos.

De inmediato los estudiantes salieron del auditorio, unos molestos, otros decepcionados y algunos como Hogosha, riendo. Farres iba frente a ellos, les indicó a cada uno lo que iban hacer y les mostró una impresión que seguro le importaba a todos.

—Bien, esto les ayudará por si tienen alguna duda —les dijo en cuanto pegaba la hoja en un pizarrón cercano.

—¿Y qué es? —Yukine habló curioso.

—Es el listado de los profesores con sus respectivas materias; ustedes ya están incluidos ahí con el profesor en turno, encerrados entre comillas. Es todo de mi parte, tendremos esa reunión sobre las dudas después ¿de acuerdo? —amable dijo al grupo, aunque muchos no lo tomaron bien. Se despidió y salió de ese pasillo para comenzar sus actividades; mientras que varios curiosos observaban el listado.

Nathaniel: Lenguaje; (Administración - área de sociales. Carrera) " Hisame Akiba "

Castiel: Música; "Cecil Salvatore"

Kentin: Gimnasia; (Carrera: Licenciatura en Cultura Física y Deportes) "Dajan: Clubes deportivos"

Armin: TIC (Tecnologías de Información y Comunicación); (Carrera: Informática - área de Ciencias Exactas e Ingenierías.) "Bernad Gustan"

Alexy: Artísticas; "Haru Rosswolf"

Lysandro: Literatura; "Yukine Seiki"

Jade: Biología/ecología. (Área de biológicas). "Shiguire Akami"

Dake: Educación física/natación; "Haru Hanazono"

Dimitry: Matemáticas; "Simón Hanazono"

Vicktor: Química; "Takeru Hogosha, Ashton Scott"

Todos terminaron de observar dicho papel inconformes, pero resignados, y cada uno aprovechó su tiempo antes de entrar a clases. Yukine por su parte se quedó a lo último no sin antes despedirse de su insoportable amigo/compañero Hogosha; y antes de irse una voz tras él captó su atención.

—¿Tú eres Yukine Sieki? —le preguntó cortés uno de los maestros, de cabellos blanco y exóticos ojos bicolor.

—Sí, —tiñó su tono a un ambiente frio.

—Entonces, mucho gusto joven, trabajaremos juntos —habló con un extraño tono que al chico pareció incomodarle, extendiendo la mano para que la estrechasen.

—Como sea —dijo antes de irse, dejando la mano del profesor en el aire.

No quería ser tan cortante e irrespetuoso con él ni con nadie, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Era algo que ya estaba en su personalidad. Yukine caminó por los pasillos y decidió ir a la cafetería para ver si podía adelantar algo de su trabajo como tutor. Se sentó en una mesa vacía del enorme establecimiento y ordenó un jugo antes de pasar la mano por su corto y dorado cabello, desordenándolo aún más, pues ser rubio le sentaba perfecto, verdaderamente era un chico muy guapo, de piel clara y facciones algo infantiles, pulcras como de un niño pero altamente masculinas, claro ejemplo era su estatura pues es de un metro con setenta y seis, algo que combinaba perfectamente con sus hermosos ojos color naranja en tono ambarino, realmente un chico guapo que llama la atención en el instituto, aunque había que admitir que lo más sexy del muchacho eran sus tatuajes, aquellos que debían pasar inadvertidos a los ojos de Shermansky; de un dragón negro en su espalda y otro de una flor de loto en su hombro derecho. Quizá representando su personalidad.

Y es que hacer amistades era algo que se le dificultaba demasiado, pues si ser un chico tímido era difícil, ¡por la mierda que parecer a simple vista cortante y frio era de lo peor! Muchas personas al principio se alejaban de él, y su timidez no le dejaba remediar las cosas. Sin embargo a lo largo de los meses empezó a convivir con un idiota al que ahora le gusta llamar amigo, lo que le ayudó a socializar un poco mejor con los demás chicos, pero estar con chicas era otra cosa. Y ser tutor de varias, ni se diga. Muchas le tachaban de tajante o indiferente; pero las que le llegaban a conocer sabían que solo lo hacía por ser un chico tímido, que en el fondo no derrocha más que alegría. Que le encanta la diversión y que tiene un gran conjunto de travesuras en la cabeza. Ese era Yukine, el juguetón que no miraba hacia su pasado.

Tomó una libreta, su lapicero y empezó a planear en su cabeza lo que debía hacer. Escribió todas las ideas que se le ocurrían, hasta que fue interrumpido por la voz de la guapa camarera.

—Aquí tienes cariño —le dedicó una sonrisa mientras acomodaba el vaso de jugo sobre la mesa. Instantáneamente un rubor se coló en sus mejillas, aquella chica le había puesto nervioso, la miró serio y desvió su mirada a la ventana. No quería que lo viera así.

—Gracias —fue su respuesta.

…

Un pasillo antes de llegar a la cafetería.

—Que quieres —escupió insolente ante la llamada de su hermano.

—No tienes por qué hablarme así. Papá llamó. —Un sentimiento de rencor se internó en Hisame. Y ahora que cosa quería, estaba harto de él y de su hermano Shigure.

—Y bien… —le lanzó una mirada, como diciéndole que hablara de una vez.

—Quería saber cómo estamos —Shigure lo miró fijamente, intentando descifrar su reacción.

—Y por eso tanto drama —bufó fastidiado. _"Como si de verdad le importara"_ —pensó. —Respóndele lo que quieras, dile que estoy bien, o que me suicidé en el baño de los hombres mientras vendía mi alma al diablo. La verdad creo que le da igual —habló despreciativamente, desafiándolo, con la mirada clavada en la zafiro de su hermano, la que se desvió en ese momento al ver a Peggy con su "insoportable grabadora portátil", según las expresiones de Hisame; caminando animadamente como si de una noticia que fuera a darle el premio a la mejor reportera se tratara, se puso entre medio de los dos muchachos.

—Hola Shigure —saludó animadamente al chico. —Hisame —terminó por recibir un "Peggy" como intento de saludo del chico antes mencionado.

—hola Peggy, vienes para que te ayude con tu reportaje ¿no es así? —le dedicó una sonrisa, una de esas sonrisas admirables y perfectas que tanto le asqueaban a Hisame.

—S… sí, así es —le dijo una sonrojada Peggy por el gesto del chico. —Pero no te apures, pues por lo que veo están ocupados —canturreó, pues la plática anterior le parecía muy interesante, más de lo que se veía el dichoso reportaje de Shigure.

—No te preocupes, de todos modos aquí ya no hay nada que hacer —dijo observando a Hisame, reprochándole por lo anterior.

—Oh bueno, pues empecemos —disgustada por no haber conseguido información de aquellos dos chicos, se recargó en la pared esperando una respuesta.

—Claro, ahora voy. Solo déjame sacar unas cosas de mi casillero —sonrió amable nuevamente a la muchacha y caminó hacia atrás en dirección recta, pues en el pasillo anterior se encontraba su locket. Mierda, tan lejos tenía que estar. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo y rebuscó entré sus cosas algunos cuadernos procurando no tardarse, pues Hisame seguía allí con la chica.

—Y… ¿Para qué es ese reportaje? —preguntó interesado a Peggy, lo que causó que le lanzará un gestó de pura duda.

—¿de verdad te interesa? —formuló la respuesta viendo a lo lejos que Shigure buscaba como loco en sus cosas.

—Pues no, pero no sabría de que más hablar contigo —fue como una ofensa para la chica, pues enseguida volteó y le dedicó una mirada de desprecio para después recargarse nuevamente en la pared lejos de él. —Bueno está bien, solo quería tener un tema de conversación —le mintió. La verdad no le importaba hablar con la chica, solo quería saber para tomar ventaja y poderle quitar el privilegio que tenía su hermano de ser su protagonista.

—¿En serio? —desasió un aura de emoción que levemente se notaba, pero que no pasó desapercibido por el muchacho. Bingo, ya la tenía entre sus planes.

—Sí, bueno la verdad es que es interesante hablar contigo —recargó su mano en el muro donde estaba ella, le respondió muy cerca del rostro regalándole una sonrisa cautivadora; con alegría Peggy le contó que su querido hermano tenía espacio en el periódico para redactar un artículo de una de las cosas que más le gustaban, los animales. Para ver si hacían conciencia o algo así. Por su puesto Hisame terminó hastiado por toda la supuesta basura que su hermano proponía.

—Vamos peggy, en verdad quieres poner eso en tu artículo. _De por si no es muy interesante_ —pensó lo último y una brillante idea para despojar a su hermano y sus estúpidos numeritos le surcó por la cabeza. Peggy le miró como preguntándole si tenía una mejor propuesta. Y vaya que la tenía. —No sé, no te gustaría poner… en vez de ese aburrido artículo ¿Una noticia que tuviera muertas de la intriga a las chicas? —le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras enrollaba uno de los mechones morados de la chica entre sus dedos, después de voltear a ver a lo lejos a un desesperado Shigure que aún no encontraba sus libros. Mejor aún, tiempo de sobra.

—¿Y cuál es tu idea? —dijo, al fin saliendo de esa posición comprometedora en que la tenía Hisame, pues se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

—Pues… digamos que aquí, este apuesto chico a tu lado, Hisame, acaba de salir de una conferencia con Shermansky y Farres, donde me proporcionaron una información única, claro y no imaginas los invitados de lujo que estuvieron —el tono de su vos le ayudaba a que la idea fuera más atractiva a oídos de peggy, la miró tratando de convencerla y la chica se perdió en los encantos del muchacho. Estaba seguro que ya era suya, más bien, que su tonto hermano ya no tenía oportunidad.

Peggy lo pensaba, y cada segundo que pasaba se hacía más tentador decir que sí a la propuesta de Hisame. Volteo atrás y a lo lejos Shigure seguía como un ido buscando entre sus libros. _A lo mejor si se iba, sin que él la viese no sentiría nada_ , sin embargo una parte de su moral le decía que debía quedarse. ¡Joder pero en que tremendo dilema se había metido!

Hisame mientras tanto le dedicaba una mirada que la fundía, y cada vez más se convencía de votar a Shigure por la noticia que le estaba por proporcionar Akiba. Miró otra vez esos hermosos ojos ámbares que poseía chico, que ahora se encontraban más seductores por estar tras esas gafas de marco rectangular a color negro, si bien Hisame era guapo estando vestido con las ropas haraganes del rebelde que es, pues con esa vestimenta elegante y los lentes que encendían el color amarillento de los ojos del chico la enloquecía, y no solo a ella, si no a muchas otras féminas más. Su cabello rojo oscuro con las puntas parcialmente manchadas de negro le daba sentido a su actitud y el peinado con flequillo a la derecha le daba gracia a su apuesto rostro, su cuerpo era nada más que un buen monumento del chico. Joder, una personificación de la palabra 'sensual' estaba parada en frente de Peggy. No… más bien, el demonio encarnado en forma de un sensual chico estaba parado en frente de Peggy.

Su boca se volvió a curvar en una sonrisa socarrona que le hacía ver irresistible, movió una ceja y la chica del vestido verde estaba casi convencida. Porque Hisame era así, sádico, buscaba cualquier destreza para conseguir lo que quería, incluso podía cambiar su detestable personalidad para manipular a las personas. Porque lo que el pelirrojo tenía de irresistible lo tenía de rebelde también, pues siempre le traía en contra de las personas, en especial de su hermano… Shigure, al cual le gustaba fastidiar y robar todo lo que a él le interesaba, pero no nada más por diversión, en él predominaba un sentimiento más grande, algo que le impulsaba a ser como es y destruir lo que su hermano tenía. Los celos. Afortunadamente Shigure no tenía relación alguna, porque si no… Lo caótica que es su vida se multiplicaría por dos.

—¿Y bien…? —preguntó murmurando cerca de los labios de Peggy.

—Está bien; acepto.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó más y una risa victoriosa salió de su interior. Lo consiguió. Dobló el brazo ante la chica y ella lo rodeo, dándole a entender que ahora su ayudante para la nueva primicia del periódico sería el malvado pelirrojo. Lo hizo de nuevo. Lo venció otra vez.

A Shigure se le alegró el alma cuando al fin había encontrado sus dichosos libros, era una lástima que ya no los necesitara, pues divisó a lo lejos del pasillo, casi llegando a la entrada de la cafetería, como su odioso hermano iba caminando a paso rápido con la traicionera Peggy estrechando su brazo. Analizó por un segundo la situación y lo predijo rápido. Mierda, le había jugado sucio de nuevo.

—Maldita sea —murmuró por lo bajo con la mirada ensombrecida. Odiaba cuando hacía eso, odiaba cuando le arrebataba las cosas, y en cierto punto, lo odiaba a él. Caminó otra vez hacia su casillero y abrió la puerta de este para azotar con rabia sus libros, ¡Por la mierda que estaba molesto! Empezó a escupir un montón de maldiciones mientas golpeaba efusivamente la puesta de metal, golpe tras golpe, una vez se hubo cansado se dejó caer sobre el piso.

—Shigure ¿Te encuentras bien? —le habló una voz femenina, volvió hacia un lado y miró a una hermosa castaña que lo miraba preocupada, pues lo había encontrado en el suelo con la respiración agitada.

—¿Ah? S- sí Melody, estoy bien solo algo cansado por las cosas que pasaron en el transcurso de la mañana —sonrió como eventualmente. Melody igual le devolvió el gesto y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantar.

—Bueno, es que escuché unos ruidos espantosos desde el otro pasillo y…

—¿En serio? Yo no escuché nada. Debió ser en otra parte… o a lo mejor escuchaste mal; todo ha estado tranquilo por aquí —le interrumpió de lo más serio que pudo, junto con un tono de voz más agraviado.

—¿uhm? —se extrañó, tocó su labio inferior con el dedo índice mientras pensaba con la mirada baja y divisó en la parte inferior del locket del muchacho una extraña abolladura, lo que preocupó a Shigure. —Sabes… —prosiguió. —Debes estar en lo correcto, como puedo pensar algo así. Digo, teniendo una estancia de lo mejor aquí y con tus calificaciones… sería irónico que el chico más brillante de la clase hiciera alborotos —se le escapó una risita y retomó su camino, no sin antes despedirse de él con un beso en la mejilla, como acostumbraba.

—Sí… seria irónico —con la mirada caída empezó a acomodar sus cosas. Y es que siempre era lo mismo. La misma jodida historia de su vida. La misma jodida mentira.

Así era Shigure, tratando de parecer perfecto ante las miradas ajenas, tratando de ser el chico admirable en todo lo que hacía. Y es que a simple vista lo era, ¡Por amor de Dios que sí! Su porte lo demandaba como un chico perfecto; con los cabellos de color marrón oscuro, cortos y masculinos, deleite para muchas féminas, y unos extravagantes ojos de color azul… ¿zafiro? Así es, un azul brillante e incomparable, que daban a creer que estaban hechos de la misma piedra preciosa. ¿Cómo no iba a parecer perfecto si físicamente lo era? Okay, aparentemente era así, y lo hacía para mantener una fachada ante las personas que podía engañar, sobre todo a las chicas, que más de una ya había caído en su encanto. El verdadero Shigure era un impulsivo que la mayoría de veces lograba sus objetivos y que a simple vista se le veía la rivalidad inmensa que tenía con su hermano Hisame. Sin embargo no se daban cuenta que eran tal para cual… No por nada eran hermanos ¿no? Ambos unas bestias competitivas con un extraño sentimiento compartido. Ambos, chicos decididos con deseos de ganarse mutuamente.

Cerró su locket al guardar sus cosas. Se sacudió el polvo de su hombro arrogantemente y emprendió camino hacia el salón, pues las clases iban a comenzar —a quien le importa un estúpido artículo en el periódico. Me las arreglaré solo. —Y es que si Shigure se proponía algo, nadie le pararía. Pasó por la cafetería y observó con desagrado a su hermano riendo hipócritamente con la chica, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. —Ya me las pagará.

Y fueron sus últimas palabras.

 **3**

Después de esa extraña revelación suscitada en la reunión con Shermansky su mente le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto… ¿Tendría alguna queja de los maestros? ¿Conseguiría uno de los tortuosos correctivos de la directora? ¿Le dirían a su mamá de la insolencia que hizo?

Se dirigió a la biblioteca y empezó a buscar algo que le relajara. No sabía si tendría problemas después de esto o si terminaría expulsado por seguir el juego descocado de sus compañeros, aunque de cierta forma tenían razón.

Rebuscó entre los estantes de esa enorme biblioteca; un lugar que con tan solo mirar la puerta de roble forjada, en estilo puramente francés, irradiaba lo hermosa que era por fuera… y lo fascinante que estaba por dentro. Una obra maestra, con el modelo original de la _Biblioteca Nacional de Francia,_ solo que a una escala menor. Shermansky siempre decía que era una de las estancias de las que se sentía más orgullosa.

Las luces de tonalidades amarillentas le transmitían una calidez, que le duró muy poco verdaderamente. Ni presenciando semejante belleza podía estar tranquilo. Y es que estar en el Amoris y terminar su carrera es una de las cosas que más le enorgullecería, y no aceptaba la idea de ser botado como un vil perro a la calle así por que sí. ¿Qué le diría a su madre? Que por un estúpido impulso ahora está fuera. No. Definitivamente no lo aceptaría.

— _En verdad fuiste estúpido Bernard_ —pensó, —la primera vez que hablas abiertamente y solo para que, para decir una insignificante oración que seguro la señora esa tomó como la blasfemia más grande de la historia.

Siguió en su búsqueda por un buen libro y subió las escaleras para llegar a la segunda planta. Un lugar actualmente solitario, si no fueran por las luces diría que parece la escena de una película aterradora. Sigilosamente rebuscó entremedio de los estantes mientras se martirizaba nuevamente con su enorme error.

¿Qué es lo primero que le había dicho su madre al pagarle la universidad? oh si, "esfuérzate", ¡Y lo hacía carajo! tenía una de las mejores notas en su clase, no había ni un puto problema con eso, el problema es que ese esfuerzo se haría al diablo si a la directora se le ocurría sacarlo solo por la rebelión que se suscitó hace unas horas. Caminó y siguió buscando, la verdad estaba ahí más para pensar que por un libro.

Cuando se detuvo escuchó unos pasos. Joder, se tensó. Pues cuando subió no había ni un alma en la segunda planta y tampoco vio a alguien subir escaleras después de él. Por una extraña razón un escalofrió se internó en su cuerpo obligándolo a caminar más lento. Más quedito. Con un ritmo de suspenso. ¿Pero acaso eso iba a alivianar su pesar? No, ¡Por supuesto que no! Eso no obligaría al muchacho a dejar de pensar su actual desliz.

—¿Y si la directora me obliga a dejar la escuela ahora mismo? —se preguntaba, —¿Y si le llama antes a mi madre? ¿Qué carajos le voy a decir? ¿Y si por mi expulsión ninguna escuela me acepta en toda Francia? ¿En todo el continente? ¿En todo el mundo? ¿Debería practicar basquetbol más seguido para crecer? —Hmmm.

Se paró en seco cuando una de las cosas que más temía se cruzó por su cabeza —Y si mamá por el enojo… ¿Me obliga a volver solo a casa? —sus ojos se abrieron y sus pupilas se dilataron "Viajar solo…" esa oración rebotó como un eco dentro de su cabeza, de repente un mundo de cosas post-satanistas se pasó en su mente. Los pasos que antes había escuchado se intensificaron y detrás de él podía sentir una presencia. Una respiración en su nuca. Joder, su corazón palpitaba y una gota de sudor frió bajaba de su frente cuando una mano de coló en su hombro.

—Bernard Gustan —el tono era frío.

—¡Wazaa! ¡Aléjate de mí pavoroso ente infernal hijo del anticristo encarnado en una bestia satanista! —cerrando los ojos gritó alarmado, haciendo una maniobra defensiva de Karate y formando una cruz con sus dedos —en cuanto los abrió, vio la cosa más plegada y horrorosa que se pudo imaginar. Pero una cosa era cierta, no tenía nada que ver con una secta, tal vez si era un demonio, pero se había acostumbrado a él.

—¿Disculpe? —exclamó ofendida. —¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—Di… di… di… ¡directora Shermansky! —balbuceó, —¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! E- es que estaba pensando y, luego los libros, y pasos y viajar solo y sectas y... y… ¡No vaya a expulsarme del Sweet Amoris directora favor! —cayó al suelo y tomó frenéticamente la parte inferior del vestido rosa de la decana.

—Joven Gustan… ¡Compostura! —exclamó con fuerza. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y miró firmemente a la señora. Lo vio gélidamente, como si intentara cubrirlo con una capa de hielo que saliese de sus ojos, y como si fuera primavera en invierno, la nieve se derritió. —Bernand no tienes por qué pensar así, no estoy dispuesta a dejar ir uno de mis mejores materiales.

Una luz celestial surcó el enorme ventanal y juró haber escuchado el coro de los ángeles susurrándole al oído. —¿Está hablando en serio? Mu- muchas gracias director… —Melodioso sonido que fue perturbado cuando Shermansky lo interrumpió.

—Bernard, estoy dispuesta a darle otra oportunidad… si me hace un favor. —El chico se tensó más de lo que ya estaba antes, juró ver una mirada lasciva en aquella mujer, su cara formo una mueca como diciendo ¡iugh! Y negó rápidamente.

—Lo- lo siento directora, pero yo no tengo _gerontofilia_ —aseguró de la forma más calmada, su inocencia había salido. —Su acompañante le lanzo una de aquellas miradas que te hacían ver el infierno desde sus ojos. ¡Jamás insinuó algo como eso! Entonces el muchacho entendió que había dicho otra estupidez y que aquel gesto fue gracias a su imaginación, rayos, como evitar estos impulsos.

—Sigue diciendo tonterías de ese grado y yo hago que usted sea el que hable personalmente con su madre —sentenció. —¡Además yo nunca di a entender algo como eso! —le dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero de mero coraje.

—Lo siento yo… —lo evitó.

—Mire, olvidemos todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora —habló, para poder tranquilizarse después de ver que esta charla que no llegaba a nada —El favor que le pido es estrictamente ACADÉMICO. Es algo que solo estará entre nosotros los educadores y usted, ¿está de acuerdo? —él asintió atentamente —Perfecto, esta notificación la recibirá después, pues los planes están en proceso.

—He entendido —respondió a las instrucciones, y Shermansky era ahora la que escuchaba aquel coro celestial. Gracias al Dios de la educación que este joven por fin captó lo que tenía que informarle —estaré dispuesto a cumplir rigurosamente las instrucciones que me dé —pausó, —haré que esta oportunidad valga la pena, pero por favor directora… ¡No le diga a mi madre de aquella falta que le ocasione! ¡Estoy arrepentido! Aseguro que fue la tracción del momento.

—Descuide, después de que haga bien su trabajo todo le estará marchando perfecto. Pero recuerde, solo si hace bien su encargo —reafirmó lo último y le dio énfasis para que quedara claro.

—Entiendo directora, daré todo mi potencial —decía, a pesar de ignorar de que se trataba dicho encargo —la señora le miró cálida y le dio unas últimas palabras.

—ese es el Bernard Gustan que yo conozco —sonrió, —es todo lo que tenía que informarle. Lo veré después —Concluyó.

—Hasta luego —levantó la mano en señal de despedida mientras la anciana desaparecía de su vista. —Dios santo, eso fue intenso y escalofriante a la vez ¿Qué será lo que quiere Shermansky de mí? —una imagen aterradora de la anciana intentando darle un beso se instaló en su cerebro —Hizo una expresión como si fuera a regresar su desayunó y se dijo a si mismo que dejara de pensar tonterías, mucho ya tenía con sus miedos.

Después de pasar por ese fuerte momento, se sentó en una de las elegantes mesas que había por allí. Se relajó un poco esta vez y pasó la mano por su pequeño flequillo que se encontraba hacia el lado izquierdo, el cual lucía bastante bien con sus cabellos cortos de color negro.

No era un chiquillo que tuviera mucho cargo al tratar con chicas, tampoco decir que no era de tener suerte era válido, pues había más de una que quería estar apreciando sus cualidades físicas, era un joven encantador, pero su inocencia y ese pequeño gusanito que le picaba por molestarlas era lo que hacía que no le tuvieran paciencia.

"Algún día le llegaría la chica que lo quisiese tal cual es" Bromista, jovial, sin mencionar miedoso, una chica que le agradara a él y a su mamá ¡por supuesto! Porque sin la aprobación de ella no tendría caso.

Bernard era denominado a veces eso, un niño de mamá. Pero lo hacía por una muy buena razón que su historia lo delataba. Ni una mujer a parte de ella sabía que era un niño muy dulce y educado, aunque a veces se le salieran las cosas de repente, pues su inocencia era a veces expresada con mucha ingenuidad.

Sin embargo a pesar de eso, su físico reflejaba muy bien esas características en su personalidad. Aquel par de ojos despampanantes de color naranja le daban un encanto único, lo que compensaba su cuerpo menudo, pues era bajito para su edad y su organismo no estaba marcado por músculos a diferencia de sus otros compañeros; para darle más contacto su tez blanca le hacía parecer un muchacho plenamente infantil. Un encanto para cada chiquilla de gustos sensibles.

Suspiró, después de terminar de pensar si aquí encontraría a chicas que no fueran o tan superficiales o tan buscapleitos. Alguien que le gustara lo forense o por lo menos la ciencia, joder a veces el mismo sentía que exigía mucho.

Miró su reloj y el tiempo le indicó que faltaban unas pequeñas horas para empezar sus clases, pues los jóvenes llevaban horarios de turno vespertino. Bajó las escaleras, tomó al fin un libro de los millones que había ahí y se dirigió a la cafetería.

Un té le vendría demasiado bien.

* * *

 **Nota.** Treinta páginas de puro amor. Aun no salen todos los chicos, pero prometo que mañana tengo el próximo cap. Sigo agradeciendo a aquellas personas que han leído, y en especial a las que quisieron ser parte de este fic mandando sus OC´S y dejando review.

Sé que dije que en este cap pondría la siguiente ficha, pero lo creí más conveniente en el que viene. No sé si aun hayan personas que sigan el fic, si lo hay pueden reportarse con un review, cualquier sugerencia, critica de la que sea o amenaza de muerte por no actualizar rápido es bienvenida. ¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Mi narrativa es aburrida? ¿He manejado bien a sus OC'S? ¿Quieren apalearme por no actualizar rápido?

Buen día.


	3. Guys: concealed weapons

**Advertencias.** El siguiente fanfic contiene una leve mención de AU (alternative universe). Por lo que Alexy puede llegar a cambiar de preferencias sexuales, el instituto Sweet Amoris no es una universidad común, es un internado; y Nathaniel gusta de Melody, algo que también irá cambiando con el tiempo.

 **Disclaimer.** Los personajes y/o lugares de Corazón de melón utilizados en este escrito no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Chinomiko y compañía, sin embargo las adaptaciones a la historia son de mi autoría. Los OC's utilizados aquí tampoco son míos.

* * *

 **1**

La campana reproducía su agudo sonido; lo que significaba que las clases habían de empezar. Exactamente a las doce pm, los jóvenes se dirigían a sus salones en las respectivas facultades, claro que, aquellos que tenían ya las posibilidades de estar en alguna facultad. Cada uno de los alumnos masculinos ingresados en el plantel tenía las posibilidades de llevar a cabo sus estudios de forma segura. Sin embargo había un sistema específico para ellos.

Aquellos que eran seleccionados no preferentemente son por sus altísimas calificaciones en todas sus materias. En verdad lo que importaba de ellos es que se destacaran especialmente en una, de manera que fuese su fuerte aquella asignatura. Los rótulos especiales para los chicos no son existentes. Pues ellos están allí como material de apoyo en disciplinas en donde a las estudiantes no les va del todo bien. Son denominados oficialmente como tutores, auxiliares, o simplemente alumnos de apoyo. Ya que la escuela se especializa más en el género femenino, claro está.

Esta sin duda era una de las cosas que menos le gustaba a Haru Rosswolf.

No por el hecho de impartir tutorías o las acciones académicas, sino porque les daba estrategia a las chicas para acercarse a él. ¿Qué de malo había en eso? Si así alimentaba su ego… y la envidia de los demás chicos del instituto. Fácil de responder. Odiaba que se acercaran a él solo por el hecho de ser atractivo. ¿Es que esas chicas derrama hormonas no entendían? Que te guste alguien no es solo porque este tiene buen aspecto físico. Pues al parecer no lo entendían.

Pero bueno, no por eso iba a negar que tuviera un atractivo que enloquecía a muchas. Pues poseía facciones peculiares que llamaban la atención a primera vista. Su cabello negro, le queda un poco largo llegando por en sima de los hombros. Los ojos esmeralda que sobresalían en su firme rostro siempre tenían un destello que te lanzaba frialdad, una frialdad tan pasional que derretía. Estos dos bellos ocelos le quedaban perfectamente a su piel de tono pálido, la que encajaba con su cuerpo, el que ejercitaba y le daba un estupendo estado. Y como todo chico de estilo _glam_ no podían faltar sus _piercigns_ , consecutivamente eran tres, uno en la ceja, que ahora mismo lo había dejado guardado por su anterior reunión con Shermansky junto con el que se enmarcaba en sus primorosos labios, y el último interno en su cavidad bucal, ¿Más específico? La lengua.

Sin duda alguna muchas muchachas han querido averiguar que se sentiría estar tan cerca de ese arete. Pero a él no le importaba mucho el conseguir a alguien con quien divertirse… de acuerdo seamos realistas, no por ahora, pues porque su objetivo en estos momentos era poder formar su empresa y así darle la vida que siempre mereció a su hermana.

—Jhoselyn —murmuró para sí, apretando entre sus manos la cadena que siempre traía puesta, aquella con la letra J y la letra H. Miraba hacia un punto fijo, recordando el pasado, su pasado.

—¿Sabe cuál es la respuesta, Rosswolf? —silencio absoluto. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que su mente estaba divagando? Cinco, tal vez diez minutos. Se fijó en el reloj que tenía de frente… joder, ¡Por el santo siglo de años que tenía la directora! Llevaba más de cincuenta minutos así. —¿Y bien? Volvió a preguntarle aquel firme docente que estaba enfrente de él.

—No estaba prestando atención —soltó sin rodeos, si ya de por si era obvio que el vejete le cachó infraganti ignorando por completo su clase, sería bastante estúpido de su parte contestar con cualquier respuesta ilógica que saliera impulsivamente.

—Ya veo —le respondió acomodando sus lentes mientras lo exponía ante la clase —más vale que ponga atención a sus clases, ¿No querrá decepcionar a su familia, cierto? —Su mirada se oscureció al ponerla fija en los ojos del profesor, ¿Qué tenía que opinar él sobre su vida? ¿Por qué diablos tendría que meterse en asuntos que a él no le importaban? Apretó los puños y dejo que su ira descendiera, debía admitirlo. En cierto punto, tenía razón.

—No.

—Eso pensé. Tome nota, y la próxima vez que me quiera verme la cara de idiota, o que quiera pensar un poco más acerca del origen del universo en horas de clase, hágame el favor de tomar su mochila y largarse del salón. Gracias. —Dijo plantando su mirada gélida al chico, para posteriormente dictar las instrucciones de la actividad.

—Diga lo que diga, para mí siempre lucirá como un idiota —dijo entre dientes mientras anotaba en su libreta. Haru Rosswolf no siempre era frío, pero si alguien se merecía de él esa faceta, la mostraría sin ningún problema.

 **2**

—"Llegó la hora". "Vamos Laeti, yo sé que tú puedes". "Solo te acercas a él le tiendes la carta y actúas con naturalidad, si así de fácil". —Se mentalizaba constantemente, era su momento, todo tan calculado y preciso. Algo nada típico en ella, considerando que cuando se trata de chicos es excelente improvisando todo, pero sabía que su nueva conquista era alguien por el cual valía la pena hacerlo.

Analizaba el panorama desde la entrada de la cafetería y se deleitaba con aquel chico que le llamaba tanto la atención, y es que con solo verle se le teñían las mejillas de carmesí. Aunque bueno… era Laeti, ella veía a cualquier cosa que tuviera un pantalón y se le subía el calor no solo a la cara.

Se detuvo antes de entrar completamente, y repasaba sus pasos mientras sus ojos se posaban en aquel chico. ¿Y cómo no quedarse perpleja? Si Simon Hanazono tenía tantas cualidades que a las chicas les encantan.

Posó la vista en él; Joder, demonios que el chico era lindo. ¡Cómo le encantaba verlo caminar!

Así, como ahora lo hacía hacia la mesa, pues admiraba mejor su altura; definitivamente el metro con noventa le sentaba a la perfección, y su piel pálida le daba apariencia de aquellos hermosos vampiros de los que tanto escuchaba hablar a sus compañeras.

Esperó un poco sin apartar la vista de él, hasta que se sentara, consiguiendo un panorama que le ayudara, de manera que pudiera hipnotizarse con sus preciosos ojos color azul; tan oscuros y brillantes como dos zafiros, cubiertos por esos lentes de marco transparente que le daban su toque intelectual. La perfecta combinación de rudeza e inteligencia.

Siguió observando con los ojitos brillosos, captando como el viento que entraba por la ventana movía sus albinos cabellos. Simplemente perfecto.

Contempló un poco más al chico, de todos los muchachos guapos del instituto se había decidido por él y no habría marcha atrás para su plan.

Se decidió de una vez por todas a avanzar hacia el chico, no sin antes acomodarse las pinzas de sus azules cabellos. Sin notar que detrás suyo estaba una curiosa mirada.

—¿Qué haces Laeti? —Se sobresaltó.

—S-su, ¡no me espantes así! —infló las mejillas y terminó por responder a su duda. —¿No es obvio? Tratando de acercarme a Simon. —El rostro de Sucrette parecía estar más confundido que al principio. Giró en dirección hacia el chico y terminó por hacer una mueca de preocupación. Pues empezaba a tener dudas sobre su acercamiento y la reacción del muchacho en particular.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? te recuerdo que ese chico es el más difícil de todos los que pueden haber en el instituto.

—Y ahora vez porque me interesa tanto, es que no solo es tan lindo, también es un reto. Es un lindo reto —decía con las mejillas coloradas y llena de la emoción. Sacando de alguna parte un pequeño sobre decorado, con dedicatoria para él. —¿Ves esto? —Su asintió, llenándose de más dudas la cabeza. —Esto es lo que me ayudará a acercarme a él.

—Explícate mejor Laeti, estoy empezando a sentir dolor de cabeza. —Dijo Su, tocándose la cabeza y sintiendo la desgana de no entender en su voz. ¿Cómo un trozo de papel iba a ayudar a Laeti con un chico como Simon? ¿Tendría algún premio? ¿Sería algún boleto de lotería ganador? ¿O, podría ser un conjuro de magia negra? La tercera idea le parecía razonable.

—Es fácil entender, Su —explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. —Muchos saben que a Simon le fascina la lectura y el arte ¿no? —Asintió a la pregunta —pues, esta es una carta, es donde le expreso mis sentimientos en un escrito clásico de las épocas del Barr… amm, Barra… Borra… Barro…

—¿Barroco?

—¡Si! Eso, exacto —dijo emocionada. —Llegaré donde esta él, se la entregaré y dejaré que el destino lo traiga hacia mí. ¡Sé que amará la carta! —abrazó contra su pecho aquella hoja procurando no arrugarla. Era su boleto de acceso al chico, era su pase a camerinos al concierto de "Simon Hanazono", exclusivo, solo para ella.

—¿E-estás segura de que funcionará? —Decía preocupada, no es que quisiera desanimarla, solo que a veces Laeti no pensaba bien las cosas cuando de chicos se trataba.

—¡Claro que sí! Estoy segura —Sucrette sonrió, tal vez no sea tan mala su idea.

—Vale, vale, —sonrió —Y a todo esto… ¿qué dice la carta? —preguntó, pensando que a lo mejor su amiga se había dedicado a estudiar un poco para hacer dicha postal.

—Amm, no lo sé —se encogió de hombros y pudo observar como Su caía de espaldas.

—¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! —A la chica casi se le saltaban los ojos de la sorpresa. Laeti era perfecta para hacer que la gente se saque de quicio.

—Pues eso, no lo sé. Le pedí el favor a un chico de su clase de arte para que la escribiera. ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué me iba a poner a estudiar para hacer la carta? —Le dijo Laeti muy quitada de la pena, con el dedo índice puesto sobre sus rosados labios, más como ilusionada por la tremenda idea que avía tenido. Cuando por dentro su amiga se despedazaba por lo inconsciente que podía ser la peli-azul.

—Pero… ¿Cómo vas a hacer, para entregarle una carta, QUE NISIQUIERA TÚ HAZ LEIDO?

—Ya verás cómo, tranquila y tú solo observa.

Al fin se decidió.

Caminó lentamente en dirección al chico, el cual estaba acompañado por otros dos, probablemente su primo y otro de sus amigos. Su, la veía desde la entrada de la cafetería. Con angustia. Con temor. Pues sabía que los Hanazono eran de los que les gustaba hacer sufrir a las chicas, bueno no tan literal, pero sí de cierta forma.

Uno era el caliente que las usaba y el otro el que despreciaba sin piedad, o al menos esas eran sus apariencias, ¿Si había algún otro sentimiento en ellos? En verdad lo dudaba.

Laeti siguió caminando con la mirada de muchas puestas sobre ella. A pesar de que era muy segura este era un momento bastante difícil. Era de esos momentos en los que la confianza se encerraba en lo más recóndito de tu alma y no salía por más que le amenazaras. Por más que le rogaras. O por más que quisieras ahorcarla hasta reventarle las venas.

Peleando por no querer que otro de esos pensamientos surcara en su cabeza Laeti paró en seco. Paro justo frente a él, frente a aquellos hermosos ojos azules, frente al que le tenía preparada la carta. Frente a Simon.

Era su momento, la hora de que él se diera cuenta de lo encantadores que se verían juntos, la hora en que el muchacho le diera el sí y se lanzara a sus brazos, la hora en que ella debía entregarle la carta.

Su, escondida prácticamente en la enorme puerta de la cafetería, estaba al borde los nervios, al borde del pánico, al borde de salir corriendo donde Leticia estaba y detenerla antes de que fuera tarde; al borde de todo.

Pero hubo un instante en donde admiro la sonrisa de su amiga, y se tranquilizó. Sabía que era fuerte y que al final tenía las cosas bajo control.

Laeti por fin habló captando la atención de toda la cafetería. —Simon, esto es para ti —le dijo con el pulso cardiaco casi para un infarto, pero la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, al menos decía que podría sobrevivir. Extendió la mano a modo que el chico pudiera apreciarla.

Él levanto la vista hacia Laeti y luego la posó a la carta. Ella seguía ahí, frente a él. No pasaban más que los segundos, segundos que parecían jodidos años. El minutero en el reloj le ponía nerviosa, las miradas le cocinaban el alma y el silencio casi sepulcral que se había formado en el lugar la mataban lentamente.

Simón por su parte tomó un sorbo de la bebida, la mirada de todas las jóvenes presentes se sentía pesada, se sentía aplastante. La mirada se Simon se sentía fría, fría como la bebida que tenía en sus manos. Dejó el vaso un lado; suspiró. Le regaló a Laeti una última mirada de hermosa seriedad, admirando la desesperación en su rostro y sus mejillas pintadas de rojo.

Y entonces, la rechazó.

—No gracias, no la quiero —escupió.

Giró nuevamente hacia su primo y siguió con lo suyo. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Como palabras sin sentido que el viento se llevó. Laeti no lo creía, más bien no lo quería creer. Los murmullos en la cafetería se acrecentaron y ella solo se quedó allí. Congelada, con los nervios regados por todo su cuerpo y siendo alimentado por las múltiples miradas que la captaban. No sabía qué hacer joder, insistir no era una opción, pese a que podría irritarlo y las cosas iban a ponerse tensas, además hacerlo le traería más vergüenzas porque es obvio que el chico le seguiría rechazando.

¡No sabía qué carajos hacer! ¿Gritar? ¿Llorar? ¿Salir corriendo? ¡No! Ante todo la dignidad, y aunque tenía tremendas ganas de hacerlo no lo haría. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y las piernas las sentía pesadas, no sabía qué hacer. ¡Demonios, ni si quiera sabía cómo salir de ahí! Pero tendría que buscar la forma de hacerlo.

Tomó un poco del valor que le había sobrado hace un rato, del que había usado para ir justo a él. Y ahora lo aplicaba para dar un giro de 180 grados y dirigirse a la salida, preguntándose ¿Cómo coños la rechazó así? ¡Y es que ni siquiera había leído la carta! ¡Vaya, pero es que ni siquiera la había aceptado! Simplemente la vio y la despreció, no era justo. Por lo menos la hubiera tomado y después deshecho de ella, no le importaba; a lo mejor y así se quitaba la pena que sentía por aquellas miradas que la seguían. Miradas de pena. Miradas de lástima. Miradas de burla.

Llegó a la salida con los ojos de Su puestos sobre ella, Laeti la contemplo solo unos segundos y se fue. Tenía razón, Su tenía razón y no quería aceptarlo. Por primera vez su amiga estaba en lo cierto y lo menos que quería ahora era un "Te lo dije". Así que la dejó allí, sin decirle una palabra.

Pero Sucrette sería incapaz de hacerle eso, pues su mirada detonaba preocupación, debía hacer algo por ella, consolarla. Decirle que más chicos por allí querrían estar a su lado, que no importaba lo que sucedió hace unos minutos, o cuanto las personas de la cafetería pensaran de ella. Así que fue tras su amiga antes de que la sombra de su frágil figura se perdiera por los pasillos.

…

—¿No crees que fuiste algo duro? —le replicó Haru. Sabía que a su primo, Simon, no le agradaba mucho tratar con chicas, y menos con alguien como Laeti. Pero al menos eso había sido muy exagerado. —Si sigues así, tratando a las chicas como si les tuvieras odio, pensarán muy pronto que te gusta "que te soplen por la nuca". Si no es que ya lo piensan —susurró esto último para así, pero eso no evitó que el albino le escuchara y le lanzara una mirada de odio.

Por el otro lado, su amigo Ashton se carcajeaba sonoramente por el comentario de Haru, carcajadas que Simon acalló gracias a otra mirada relente. —Vamos, admite que fue gracioso —terminó por decir entre risas mientras limpiaba una lagrima de sus ojos. Simon sonrió.

—Pues la verdad no sé qué es peor, pero no me gustaría tratarlas como juguetes y que me vean como un jodido prostituto. Como tú… comprenderás Haru. —le había regresado el insulto, pero para Haru era la verdad, así que no desataría ninguna pelea por ahora.

No era más que la verdad. Haru al igual que su primo Simon eran muy cotizados entre las chicas, por el atractivo posiblemente. Pues el chico tenía mucho que brindarle a la vista femenina.

Su altura era la promedio para un chico alto, pues era ligeramente más bajo que su primo por tres centímetros. Algo que siempre le gustaba era que podía competir por ver quien tenía la mirada más intensa, pues siempre que posaba los llamativos orbes celestes ante una chica esta terminaba cediendo ante su encanto. Haru tenía lo suyo, era por eso que utilizaba su atractivo engañando a las inocentes estudiantes y terminaba coqueteando con quien el quisiera. ¿Y es que a quien no le gustaría perderse en esos pozos color de cielo, o revolver sus dedos en ese cabello medianamente largo? Enredarlos y admirar la negrura que poseía como hebras hechas de carbón. Dios, en verdad la piel bronceada era perfecta combinación con su figura atlética, definitivamente un chico muy encantador.

—Creo que es un empate —Ashton sonrió.

—Es que, ¡¿Es que como carajos desperdicias una oportunidad así?! —le pregunto Haru mordiéndose el labio inferior, con una mueca parecida a una súplica, una cara que decía que el albino había sido un estúpido por haber rechazado a una chica como Leti. Más bien, unos melones como los de Laeti.

—No creo que Laeti merezca estar al lado de ninguno de nosotros, la verdad —le hizo razonar.

Y ahí estaba, el sincero Simon que normalmente oculta bajo esa mascara.

—Ay, no sigas me harás llorar —se burló Haru. —Simon, no tienes idea de lo que dices, Laeti es el tipo de chicas que se enamora de un moreno el primer día, y al otro se quiere casar con un rubio de ojos azules. Pudiste aprovechar, que hoy era tu día. —mencionó moviendo las manos con un gesto gracioso.

—Aunque hoy se enamorara de uno y mañana estuviera planeando su boda con otro, no me gustaría ser parte de ese estúpido juego. Eso es más tu estilo —replicó tomando un sorbo de su bebida. Tan indiferente por ese asunto.

—Como sea, —rodó los ojos. —Sé que al final te arrepentirás de a ver dejado ir unos buenos… ¿melones? —Simon se quedó en blanco al escuchar esa expresión tan "fresca" de la boca de Haru, y Ashton no pudo evitar ahogarse con su bebida cuando la soltó. Sabían que Haru era bastante "suelto" para ese tipo de temas, pero los tomó inesperadamente.

—¿Q-qué?

—Por, Dios. ¿Qué acaso no los ven? ¡Son enormes! —mencionó Haru con emoción, señalando hacia un lado, provocando que el calor se les subiera a sus acompañantes. Ya no hablaba de Laeti, hablaba de alguien más.

—¿De, de que estás hablando? —esta vez dijo Ashton, con una mueca de vergüenza y un sonrojo que era inevitable no percibir. Miró a su amigo Peli-negro y se dio cuenta que tenía la mirada perdida en una extraña dirección, hacia la izquierda, fantaseando. Admirado. A estas alturas el muchacho ya no prestaba atención a lo que sus amigos le decían.

—Ah, demonios se ven tan… bien. Tan jugosos. —Mordió su labio inferior. Por un momento se quedó ahí, volteado hacia esa dirección con los ojos llenos de deseo. Ashton junto con Simon no sabían cómo reaccionar.

—¿A quién rayos mira?— le susurró Simon a su amigo aun levemente sonrojado. Miró hacia la dirección en que Haru plantaba la mirada y buscaba fugazmente quien era la chica que su pervertido primo se comía con la mirada.

Es que joder ¡A este ya se le caía la baba! Ashton giró para ver a su amigo, ver como tenía la mirada oscurecida y ese gesto en el rostro lleno de ambición, y preguntarse cómo es que podía ser tan espontaneo como para ver a las chicas de tal forma. Ellos sabían que Haru era pervertido, y le encantaba deleitarse con los atributos que poseían las chicas, pero eso de babear tanto y quedar sin sentido era demasiado.

—Demonios, no me resisto. Iré a ver más de cerca. Con suerte y me como uno de esos sabrosos manjares antes de entrar a clase.

—¡¿Pero qué demo…?! —Simón se exaltó un poco al ver como Haru se levantaba y dirigía hacia la puerta de la cafetería, a un lado de donde servían los refrigerios. Quizá su nueva conquista estaba ahí, pero… ¿Tendría el tiempo suficiente de "comer" antes de entrar a clases?

Caminó seductoramente hacia donde estaba una hermosa castaña, buenas curvas, linda cara y sí. Definitivamente grandes proporciones. Justo como Haru las buscaba. Llegó hasta allí. Simón y Ashton estaban muy atentos a los movimientos del chico. Haru llegó y le ofreció algunas palabras que sonrojaron a la muchacha. Bingo, la tenía. Aunque a los chicos que espectaban desde la mesa del fondo casi se les salen los ojos de las orbitas cuando dejo a un lado a la joven para darse paso más adelante ¡¿A quién demonios se dirigía?!

—Joder, ¡¿no me digas que va tras la señora de la cafetería?! —cuestionó alterado el albino. —Es que no tiene límites, —dio una mueca de asco cuando vio que se acercaba a una mujer de avanzada edad con facciones bastante desgastadas.

—Es enserio… —terminó por decir Aston, sorprendido.

Haru mientras tanto, no detuvo su camino y se dirigió en cantado hacia la señora. Cruzaron palabras y en un segundo ya había logrado su cometido. —Dios, ¡pero sí que están deliciosos! —Exclamó Haru, maravillado al haber probado aquella fruta que la cafetería acababa de ordenar.

Ashton y Simon cayeron de espaldas con una enorme aura azul al ver que Haru degustaba de fruta que le había proporcionado aquella mujer en un tazón.

—¡Oigan muchachos! —Llamó su atención —¿No quieren? ¡Están muy buenos, y jugosos! —dijo esto último llevándose otro trozo de melón a la boca. —¿Son frescos verdad? —Preguntó a la señora, ganándose un una sonrisa de aprobación.

—¿Cómo es que pasamos por todo esto, solo por un par de frutas? —Replicaba Simon, con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

—No lo sé, quizá Haru no es el único pervertido aquí. —Le respondió Ashton divertido, arqueando la ceja izquierda.

—Quizá.

Fue su última respuesta, luego de levantarse junto con Ashton e ir a alcanzar a Haru por un poco de fruta. Al final terminó sonriendo graciosamente por recordar todo lo que había pensado su mente.

Quizá los Hanazono no son solo chicos fríos e hirientes, quizá en su interior albergan más emociones que no han sido descubiertas, quizá no han llegado las personas o chicas indicadas para hacerlo. Quizá ya se esté acercando el tiempo.

 **3**

—Oh. ¡Laeti, ahí estas!

Al escuchar su nombre, giró rápidamente, pues no se trataba de una voz tan conocida.

Después de ver a Su en la puerta sabría que ella iría tras de sí, pero no quería tratar nada de ese asunto por ahora, nada de ese vergonzoso y terrible asunto. Al voltear divisó a lo lejos del pasillo a un alto muchacho, aunque la distancia no le permitía captar más que su altura. La peli-azul entre cerró los ojos, de manera que pudiera divisar un poco más que el metro con 96 que el alto joven tenía.

Lo esperó en la esquina del pasillo, el que conectaba con otro, hasta casi terminar. Mientras más se acercaba sabía de quien se trataba. Lo había visto solo una vez pero jamás podría confundir esos bellos ojos grises. Su caminar era tan elegante que parecía que recorría el pasillo en cámara lenta, le miró el cabello negro y se dio cuenta que estaba bien peinado, y entonces observó rasgos masculinos que solo él tenía, pestañas espesas y cejas pobladas. Y esa barba estilo candado que le daba un toque sexy. Sin mencionar su condición física. Fuerte y de cuerpo trabajado. Aunque ahora que lo observaba más de cerca, lucía increíblemente guapo con ese traje de color negro, y por la forma impecable dedujo que era elaborado con finos materiales. Esta prenda no iba por sí sola, pues llevaba unos zapatos de las mejores pieles y una piza corbatas… ¿De oro?

Bueno, no dé en balde su familia era la dueña de la productora petrolera más importante en Estado Unidos. O al menos eso es lo que escuchaba cuando hablaban de él.

Pero él, no era el único muchacho que estaba vestido así de formal, a lo largo de la horas se había topado con varios chicos vestidos de igual forma, elegante ¿Habrá sido por algo en especial? ¡Dios, ino se imagina cuanto! Aunque la realidad es que lo descubriría más pronto de lo que creía.

—André Ferreira —susurró Laeti sonriendo débilmente, como forzada, pues apenas había salido de ese incomodo momento. Aunque se sintiera detestable no se desquitaría con terceros, mucho menos con él. Pero de verdad sus ánimos estaban por los suelos.

—¿Cómo estás? —Dijo cuando al fin llegaba a su lado, con una sonrisa cálida. A pesar de que su pinta fuera de un chico solitario tenía unos sentimientos muy puros.

Laeti le miró con los ojos cristalizados. Tenía las mejillas y los ocelos rojos después de llorar y un semblante que se combinaba con el aura depresiva que la rodeaba. ¡¿Y le preguntaba cómo estaba?!

—Excelente, gracias por preguntar. —Lanzó un pequeño tono de ironía que no fue muy perceptible para André.

—Uh… me alegro mucho, —sonrió, —eso significan que tu plan y la carta dieron resultados. Cuéntame ¿Qué tal te fue? —Al principio el tono de la peli-azul le sonó raro, pero terminó por felicitarla; Laeti empezaba a inflar las mejillas y tornarse un poco molesta.

¿Se estaba burlando, o realmente no se daba cuenta de la gravedad de las cosas? Estaba a lado suyo con un aura más negra que el alma de Shermansky, y con los ojos rojos, resultado de tanto llorar. Se sentía oprimida por el sentimiento de mandar lejos, pero muy lejos ya el asunto de Simon. Lo que menos quería es hablar de eso y el chico le preguntaba qué ¿CÓMO LE HABÍA IDO?

—¿Es enserio? —Cruzó los brazos y le miró molesta. ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta?

—¿Qué? —Cuestionó dudoso. Le había preguntado algo muy normal, no era para que se pusiera así —Es que acaso te fue tan bien, que esa es tu forma de presumirlo ¿Verdad? ¿Acaso se te olvida quien hizo la exitosa carta? Dame algunos créditos linda.

—¡Aaaah! Eres imposible —Bufó, ya con las mejillas infladas, coloradas al igual que sus ojos. Azotando los brazos con los puños y los ocelos azules cerrados. —¡¿Es que acaso eres tonto?¡ —terminó por decirlo.

No quería desquitarse con nadie, ¡Pero por el amor que le tiene Shermansky a su mugroso perro! Ferreira había completado todas las cosas en la lista "Jodamos a Laeti después de su vergüenza del año"

—No tienes que ser tan inculta, Laeti.

La chica del estilo extravagante estaba siendo atacada por una severa migraña. André era bastante lindo, y cuando se trataba de ayudar a alguien era fascinante. Un joven de sentimientos puros, bellos. El chico le había demostrado todas esas cualidades cuando aceptó sin problema alguno redactar la carta que ella le había pedido y que hace unas horas había sido cruelmente rechazada. Pero si se trataba de comprender cuando una persona estaba mal, devastada o incluso ahogándose en tristeza, simplemente el chico no sabía identificarlo. Era como si sus ojos no estuvieran hechos para ver la tristeza a simple vista. Y Leticia también había descubierto ahora esa parte del joven Ferreira.

—Hola, que es tan… —El saludo de Ashton, fue interrumpido con un quejido por parte de la chica, llamando la atención de ambos.

—Lo que faltaba. —Se cruzó de brazos aun con el puchero en su rosto y dio media vuelta, desapareciendo por el otro pasillo.

Una oleada de insultos y murmullos molestos anunciaban que no quería lidiar con nada que tuviera que ver con el problema de hace unas horas. Con nada que tuviera que ver con Simon. Y Ashton era una de esas cosas con las que no lidiaría. Parecía enojada, pero por dentro su corazón aun dolía y mucho. André le lanzó una mirada de duda a Scott el cual no correspondió por ver como Leticia avanzaba en el pasillo.

Al cruzar la otra esquina los dos jóvenes observaron que la de cabellos azules se topaba con Sucrett. Por unos segundos compartieron miradas y Su terminó por abrazarle. La duda de André se acrecentó más y Ashton solo veía la escena reprimido por lo que pasaba a Laeti. En razón de minutos las dos chicas habían desaparecido del lugar, una consolando a la otra. Algo que ocasiono en Ashton una culpabilidad tremenda.

—No entiendo a las mujeres. ¿Tú sí, Ashton?

—Pues en general no. Pero creo entender algo de lo que le pasa a Laeti.

—¿De verdad? —Le miró extrañado —¿Y qué es lo que le pasa? Había estado charlando un poco con ella, e incluso le pregunte como le había ido con Simon.

—Eso lo explica todo, André.

—Pues yo sigo sin entender, —dijo con una mueca.

—Te lo explicaré en el camino.

Ashton se dirigió junto con André a la clase de literatura, tenían unos quince minutos de anticipación, así que podría explicarle en el trayecto con todos los detalles posibles la situación por la que había pasado Laeti, y la razón por la cual se había comportado, según André, muy complicada.

Mientras avanzaban, Ashton comenzaba su relato, y a cada porción de palabras la comprensión de André aparecía, aunque no solo eso, pues también se hacía presente la culpa en Ashton. No es como si el debiera cargar con ella, pero pudo haber hecho de esa situación algo más ameno. Algo que apacentara los murmullos, las burlas, las risas de crueldad, algo como un consuelo.

Ashton era el tipo de chicos que le gustaba ayudar a los demás, pues era sociable y simpático a más no poder. Era de los chicos más conocidos en los alrededores del instituto, pues se destacaba bastante a la hora de hacer amistades. Conocía a la mayoría de las personas en un salón de las diferentes clases y sin duda tenía contactos e influencias por donde se le buscara. Además de ser un chico cordial, mantenía una imagen espléndida.

Cada vez que se peseteaba por los pasillos era inevitable no voltearle a ver y quedar hechizada bajo su atractivo. A pesar de ser un tanto más bajo que su acompañante, no perdía su porte encantador. Pues medir un metro con 80 ya era un privilegio en un hombre, y sobre todo uno tan atrayente como él. El viento jugueteaba y se entrelazaba en su cabello negro, enredándolo por encontrarse algo largo. Sus ojos verdes, eran como dos grandes esmeraldas que resaltaban entre aquella piel blanca y musculosa. ¿Qué había hecho el Sweet Amoris para conseguir chicos tan guapos? ¿Magia negra o un pacto con el diablo? Quizá Shermansky veía más que solo su potencial.

—Oh, juro que no tenía idea.

—No te preocupes, de todos modos Laeti iba reaccionar así lo quisiera o no.

—Espero encontrarla de nuevo. Le daré una disculpa y de paso unas palabras de aliento. —André se sintió como un verdadero tirano. Le había restregado la vergüenza en la cara y en sima llamado inculta. A pesar de que no lo sabía, y que técnicamente no fue su intensión, debía compensar su error.

—Perfecto, iré contigo entonces, —sonrió.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al salón, habían llegado a buena hora. Pues el nuevo profesor aun no daba rastro de su existencia, a lo mejor y con suerte no tenían la clase. Al tomar asiento terminaron por hablar trivialidades, hasta llegar a un tema que realmente estaba sacudiendo el colegio.

—¿Y tú cuando crees que Shiermansky planeé abrir de nuevo los rótulos especiales? —Preguntaba André a su amigo peli-negro. Con angustia, pues la idea de tener que batallar de nuevo hasta el cansancio con un montón de "desquiciadas" le resultaba atosigante. Además la conferencia que habían tenido con la directora no había sido tan clara, pues ella solo menciono inscripciones intersemestrales después de haberla sacado de quicio.

—No lo sé, pero yo espero que no sea pronto —Ashton respondió con un escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Giró a la ventana y por su mente pasó aquella vez que se anduvo en cama durante una semana por intervenir en una de las riñas que las chicas habían desatado.

—" _¡¿Crees que eres más lista que yo?!" —gritaba una joven morena a una castaña extravagante. Debrah._

— _No querida, lo que digo es que soy más lista y hermosa que tú. Es por eso que tu "novio" prefirió estar conmigo. Es obvio que le aburres. ¿Y cómo no? —respondió con altanería y con dotes de grandeza que solo ella creía, le clavó la mirada y de un momento a otro sintió un ardor mordaz en su mejilla. La había abofeteado._

 _Las espectadoras quedaron perplejas ante esa acción. Ya tenía tiempo que las ganas de golpearla y humillarla querían salir, quería desatarse y perder el control en incesantes porrazos sobre la cara de Debrah, tenía ganas de ir tras de ella, tras su jodido ego y sus estúpidas burlas. Tenía ganas de que esa impotencia saliera como fiera en forma de ira. Ya no soportaba más ser la niña buena, la que todos veían como inofensiva y como una dama. Tenía ganas de ser una "jodida perra" busca pleitos. Y llevar a Debrah a los infiernos._

 _La había tenido bajo sus juegos y su merced, bajo sus burlas y sus constantes tentaciones a la rebelión. La había llevado al límite y meterse con su supuesto novio había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Se sentía usada, perdida. Se sentía como una estúpida a la cual el habían visto a la cara. Pero ya no más. Se las iba a cobrar de una vez por todas y le iba invitar a conocer el inframundo._

— _Ya verás estúpida._

 _Y ese insulto, corto el cable para que la bomba explotara._

 _Un golpe, como el sonido de una quijada tronando desató el escándalo de las chicas que las rodeaban. Debrah estaba sobre la menor, y tiraba de su cabello mientras que la otra forcejeaba para deshacer el agarre. Escuchaba los insultos ahogados en el grito de la multitud, constantemente repitiendo lo idiota y débil que era. En un impulso giró sobre su cuerpo y ahora era ella quien tenía el control. Golpeaba constantemente el rostro de la castaña, en puñetazos de odio que se intensificaban con los gritos de ira, gritos que escupían lo zorra que había sido la castaña._

 _Terminaron por levantarse, y llovían golpes hacia ambos cuerpos. Debrah tenía el control nuevamente y se encontraba rasgando las ropas de la chica hasta casi dejarla semidesnuda, golpeando a diestra y siniestra mientras que le tiraba de los cabellos y la morena luchaba por mantenerse firme._

 _Con la cara en alto aun y haciendo un pulso enorme sobre la garganta de Debrah -en esa extraña e incómoda posición- sintió como a lo lejos se acercaban._

— _¡Basta! —la voz varonil de Ashton fue ignorada, y los golpes se intensificaban cada vez más ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué putas medidas debía utilizar? Shermansky no había hecho un curso donde especificaran a chicas medio matándose. ¿O quizá no puso atención? ¡Al demonio! eran dos chicas peleando desenfrenadamente -junto con un salón de eufóricas despedazándose por ver quien terminaría más jodida que la otra- contra un pobre e indefenso caballero. Solo había una cosa por hacer… intervenir._

 _Tomó a Debra por la cintura con demasiada dificultad y la peli-negra aprovecho para golpearle el estómago, un gemido de dolor abandonó los labios de la atacada y los forcejeos junto con la lluvia de golpes eran intensos, ¡Donde demonios estaban los refuerzos cuando uno los necesitaba! —¡Joder niñas dije que bas…! —Debrah había logrado zafarse del agarre de Ashton y un golpe seco, justo a la altura de su entrepierna había interrumpido la oración del joven._

 _Pronto se encontraba en el suelo tocando sus sensibles partes luego de aquel impacto cruel. Y ¡Por lo más sagrado que había en la tierra! Estaban en sima suyo, sentía las pisadas sobre su cuerpo y de vez en cuando los azotes de sus entidades sobre él cuando caían al suelo. No hacía nada más que cubrir su rostro con sus antebrazos. Sentía el peso y las plantadas de tacón constantes sobre él, si esto es el infierno… Por Dios que ahora iría seguido a la iglesia y se arrepentiría de todos sus pecados justo después de haber trapeado su habitación con agua bendita._

— _Joder, ¡ya basta maldita sea! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta!_

—¡Basta!

—¡ASHTON!

—¡Ah! —se sobresaltó. —Al lado su amigo, André, se había cansado de estar zarandeándolo y opto por gritarle hasta que reaccionara. —Demonios, fue tan real. —Decía con la respiración agitada, pues había sido atacado por el producto de sus recuerdos.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —André le lanzó una mirada extrañado. Pues su amigo se había quedado petrificado a lado de la ventana, con la vista perdida por varios minutos. Antes de gritar ¡Basta! Hacia la nada como un demente.

—Es que… ah… nada. Olvídalo. Solo espero que a Shermansky no se le ocurra abrir esos malditos rótulos, por lo menos no por ahora. —Se dejó caer sobre la silla sobando sus ante brazos por el dolor ficticio, en una posición como si se estuviera derritiendo, con la cabeza hacía atrás y un suspiro que le llenó los pulmones.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Lo que Ashton no sabía es que un nuevo martirio estaba a punto de empezar. Una guerra se desataría pronto, una batalla que tiene la intención de extenderse por grandes territorios. Y esta vez, recargada con más adrenalina de la que podía conseguir.

 **4**

—Directora Shermansky, ¿No le han dicho que sacar a los alumnos de clase es de mala educación? —Reclamó con un acento divertido en sus palabras, y una pequeña sonrisa burlona curvó sus labios. Iba tras de ella recorriendo el largo pasillo, donde se colaban los rayos del sol en los largos ventanales.

Después de haber ido a recogerlo personalmente a su salón e interrumpido la clase al mismo tiempo. Cosa que no le desagradó para nada al chico, pues empezaba a tonarse "como una jodida migraña" según él.

—No es mala educación si eres la dueña de la institución, ¿No lo creé? —Antes de terminar por ahorcarlo, prefirió responderle irónicamente. No valía la pena desgastar sus energías en un muchacho mal educado.

—Bueno, si lo vemos desde ese punto creo que tiene razón.

—La tengo joven Hogosha.

Había estado todo el día hostigada por las faltas del muchacho, por sus tontas burlas y sus aires frescos. Había estado soportando su irreverente actitud todo el semestre. Y aun se preguntaba porque lo tenía en su prestigiado instituto. Porque aún seguía soportando sus atropellos y sus costumbres. ¿Por qué aun no lo botaba a la calle y se lo regresaba a sus padres por paquete? ¿Por qué no le había gritado ya con todas su fuerzas que se fuera? Que a cada minuto que respiraba su oxigeno lleno de rigor él lo contaminada. No, Shermansky era una mujer con principios, con educación y clase, no se rebajaría a las canalladas de un muchachito inmaduro. Porque, aunque le costaba admitirlo, lo necesitaba y más sobre todo ahora. Pues su decisión estaba tomada.

Pero aunque le necesitara, y fuera uno de los más dedicados en la materia que ejercía, no significaba que poseyera el derecho a pasarse los altos que ella misma había establecido. ¿Qué se pasara sus preciosas normas? ¡Jamás! Por eso es que lo tenía allí, tras suyo, siguiéndole al lugar en donde ella se había ganado el título y el respeto. La dirección.

Le había llevado mucho tiempo pensar su sanción, que fuera más que un castigo; una lección. Que le hiciera pagar de todas, la más grande amenaza que el joven cometió en su Santo templo del saber. Pues no iba a permitir que dicha acción se cometiera de nuevo. ¡No más blasfemias contra su autoridad!

—Después de usted, directora. —Se apresuró unos pasos para poder ganar ventaja y así, abrirle la puerta como todo un caballero. Digamos que fue algo que la anciana había tomado más como burla que como caballerosidad.

Al entrar dio una mueca interna, y bueno… porque no, externa también. Su nariz se arrugó al observar todo ese color rosa desparramado en cada esquina, frunció el entre cejo cuando vio los adornos de estambre y lana sobre los muebles cuestionándose si ella los había tejido. Pero sin duda sintió morir cruel y dolorosamente cuando divisó desde lejos el cerro de documentos sobre su amplio escritorio. Su Cara era de aquellas que los niños ponen cuando ven algo espantoso y no podía quitarla de su semblante, eso sin duda era la morgue misma.

Shermansky por su parte, ya había tomado asiento. Contemplo el rostro del muchacho y le sacó de sus pensamientos, asustándolo más.

—Oh, ¿eso?, tengo más en las gavetas por si quería saber. —Takeru puso una pose idéntica a la obra titulada "El grito". Una vez escuchó eso fue como lanzarle un balde de agua fría. Uno que Shermansky tenía reservado solo para él. —Tome asiento por favor.

—C-claro, —Obedeció a la sugerencia de la decana y se limitó a escuchar después de la espantosa noticia que le había dado.

—Bueno, vamos de una vez al grano. ¿Sabe por qué está aquí, no es así? —le miró con frialdad, pues había recordado la grave infracción que había cometido el chico.

—Justo eso es lo que le comentaba a mis padres en la mañana. Se los dije antes de que las cosas se pusieran… intensas. —Sus palabras cálidas compitieron con la mirada fría de la de cabellos grises. Se seguía viendo fresco pues su cómoda posición lo delataba, y despreocupado a pesar de haber insultado su autoridad. Pero no se quedaría así, lo mejor estaba por venir y Shermansky lo sabía.

—Perfecto, ¿Y qué tiene que decir en su defensa? —reclamó con orgullo, esperando que el mocoso diera síntomas de humildad. Aunque fuese una pisca de respeto, de comprensión, ¡De lo que fuera que le ayudara a no perder la paciencia!

Vio como el chico tocaba su barbilla con el dedo índice en una pose pensativa y escuchó su respuesta.

—Impulsos masculinos —terminó por decir sin vergüenza alguna luego de haberlo meditado unos segundos. Y otros pocos más después de haberlo dicho, Shermansky calló de espaldas.

Este muchacho quería mandarla al hospital y hacer que Farres firmara de una vez por todas, su inscripción a ese maldito taller de control para la ira. Pero no le daría el gusto. Volvió a verlo y en su rostro juvenil se asomó una sonrisa socarrona e intensa. Como burlona, como mordaz. Los arcaicos pulmones de Shermansky se llenaron de oxígeno en un sonoro suspiro, resultado de intentar contener su ira. No la llevaría al límite, no arruinaría su paz. No le arrebataría la alegría que había conseguido después de tanto tiempo. Cerró los ojos para evitar ver un momento al muchacho y encontrar su lugar feliz.

Por su parte el joven se extrañó al ver que decana cerraba los ojos. ¿Se habrá quedado dormida? ¿Se habrá pasado de su dosis de calmantes? ¿Con él _alzhéimer_ se le olvidó que dormir solo era en la noche? ¿O quizá era la edad y su cansancio? Debe ser normal que los de su edad se queden dormidos. Eran muchos de los pensamientos que surcaban su mente. Trataba de mostrarse lo más serio que podía, pero le era imposible.

Y es que… ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Estaba en sus genes ser así. Su madre no era una profesional en eso de la seriedad, y el Déficit de atención no le ayudaba mucho. Todo lo contrario. A pesar de todo era un chico que le gustaba tratar caballerosamente a sus compañeras, pues jamás les había faltado al respeto a ninguna. ¡Por qué Shermansky no entendía eso! Okay, okay no era como si su "error" hubiese sido algo simple. Pero tampoco era algo que desataba el fin del mundo.

—¡Eso es todo! ¡¿Qué acaso no da cuenta de la gravedad del asunto?! —abrió los ojos de golpe, no pudo más y contesto de muy mala gana. Takeru acababa de tentar a la bestia.

Se sobre saltó, el chico creyó a ver escuchado una voz traída del averno. Pero aun así pensaba que era un asunto fácil. Por qué sobresaltarse con algo así —Vamos directora cálmese, no le han dicho que cada vez que se pone así malgasta un poco de belleza, una mujer como usted no debería perderla.

—No estoy jugando, Hogosha.

—Yo tampoco.

Le había hecho un cumplido. Pero Shermnasky no sedería.

—¡¿POR QUÉ?! —intentó relajarse, —solo digame porque lo hizo ¿Acaso no tiene idea de cómo afecta esto a sus compañeras? —reclamó, enfadada hasta los oídos. La Furia le carcomía. Ya no aguantaba más la insolencia y frescura de sus palabras, una estupidez más de aquellas y toda su poca paciencia se iría a quemarse en lo profundo del infierno.

—Por favor, yo no escuché que Amber se quejara cuando nos encerramos en el armario del conserje. La verdad creo que fue todo lo contrario —lanzó una sonrisa pícara, que para Shermansky fue la llave que dejó salir al demonio.

¿Lo acababa de decir? Oh, sí que lo había hecho. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Takeru Hogosha estaba por experimentar lo que algunos llamaban como el despertar del anticristo. O al menos es lo que decía Farres en ocasiones.

—¡Acaba de ganarse la una visita a los inf…! —Se calmó. —Cordura Shermansky, cordura. —Susurró para así. No, no dejaría que su demonio interior saliera, no por ahora y mucho menos en él. Ya tendría su merecido —A-acaba de ganar una visita.

—¿De verdad? ¿De quién?

— _Del demonio mismo,_ —pensó.—Del comité de ciencia y tecnología. —Sonrió cálidamente. Una sonrisa que guardaba por dentro impotencia. Su castigo comenzaba ahora.

—¡¿De verdad?! E-esto es impresiónate, muchas gracias directora —dijo en una amplia sonrisa, su emoción se esparcían por todos los poros de su piel. Ser parte de la exposición era uno de sus sueños. Destacarse en algo que de verdad le gustara. Participar en algo en donde realmente era bueno, la verdad Shermansky se había lucido. Pero a todo esto… ¿No estaba aquí por un castigo?

—Así es, me encargué personalmente de inscribirlo en un proyecto.

—¿Así?

—Por supuesto, irá representado a su clase y profesor al cual auxilia.

—O sea que participaré, trabajaré en la materia que me gusta y ¿Todavía obtendré méritos?

—En efecto.

—Entonces me debo apresurar, prepararé todo. Anotaré mis ideas, consultaré al profesor Laforêt, seguiré el proyecto de…

Aquellas palabras tan llenas de emoción que el chico destilaba fueron interrumpidas por la decana. Era bueno verlo tan entusiasmado, pero si iba a imponer un castigo, debía ser uno que valiera la pena. Aquí es donde comenzaría su sanción. Una que ni el mismo se esperaba.

—No.

—¿Qué?

—Me temo que no será así, joven Hogosha.

—Pero usted acaba de decir que…

—Sé lo que acabo de decir, —lo interrumpió imprudente. —En efecto, usted participará, pero lo hará en el proyecto en donde YO, lo inscribí. —dijo, haciendo un énfasis extenuante en la palabra "yo".

—¿Y cuál es ese proyecto? —dijo con intriga, por primera vez el muchacho empezaba a sentir la garganta seca al hablar con Shermansky.

—Me alegra que preguntara. —En su semblante se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción, de burla combinada con terror, de esas que ponen como cuando ganas un millón de billetes.

Takeru le miró, y no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos al toparse con ese gesto, aquellos pequeños dientes blancos curvados en su rostro. Ya se le hacía raro que le dijera primero de un castigo y luego le ilusionara con tan buena noticia. La directora se traía algo entre mangas, y el muchacho no traía los recursos necesarios para su defensa. Lo había pillado. Lo había encerrado entre sus cuatro paredes, y lo peor de todo es que había caído.

Trató de hablar pero se sentía impotente, se sentía encajonado. Aun así no dejó de luchar contra él mismo y terminó por preguntar. —M-me imagino que está entre la categoría "Innovación y ciencia" ¿No es así? —pareció suplicar, ladeando el rostro. —Considerando que mi fuerte son los cálculos y me gustan las ideas nuevas.

No era mentira, el muchacho destacaba demasiado cuando de ideas frescas y cálculos se tratasen. Pero estaba allí para aprender, no para presumir.

—Oh, no dudo que hubiera hecho un excelente trabajo en esa categoría, Hogosha. —Dijo sin deshacer su sonrisa, mientras observaba que el muchacho sudaba frío en cuanto escuchó la palabra "Hubiera". Disfrutaba esos momentos y en los que venían lo haría aún más.

—" _Por favor que no sea teoría" "Por favor que no sea teoría"_ _"Por favor que no sea teoría"_ _"Por favor que no sea teoría"_ _"¡Por favor que no sea teoría!"_ —Takeru se mentalizaba, se repetía constantemente, como si eso le ayudara a tener ventajas y evitar que Shermansky le hiciera de una fantástica estancia, una desgracia. Por una razón no gustaba de leer, su concentración era un asco. Y si le anotó en ese proyecto estaría más que muerto.

—Estará trabajando… —se tomó su tiempo, rebuscando entre unos cajones el papel donde había anotado la categoría donde lo inscribió. El muchacho ya no podía, Shermansky había logrado que empezara a moverse incontrolablemente, odiaba esperar y la mujer estaba haciendo el ambiente como de suspenso. —Teoría. Fundamentos de Química. —Terminó por decir, satisfecha al ver el rostro de Hogosha petrificado.

No.

No, no no no y ¡NO joder! No quería, ¡No podía! La directora no sería capaz… Oh, es capaz de eso y mucho mucho más. Este era el castigo, este era su haz, el truco que lo obligaría a pagar por tratar de seducir a una de sus alumnas y terminar en un armario con ella. ¿Por qué demonios no le puso llave a la puerta? ¡¿Por qué demonios no pensó en siquiera si el conserje podría ir allá dentro?! ¡Todo era culpa de ese hombre! ¡¿A quién se le ocurre sacar escobas de allí?!

—Di-directora pe-pe-pero Yo no…

—No he terminado. No solo le he escogido la categoría, sino también el proyecto.

¡Santa mierda, estaba frito! ¡Frito y bien asado en el infierno de Shermansky!

Para ella no era más que sonora música a que alegraba el alma. Alma que él le había perturbado con sus insultos. Verlo sentado allí con los nervios de punta no era más que ventaja a su merced.

—Esta es la descripción de su plan: "Tabla periódica de los elementos químicos" "Realizar una tabla de elementos químicos de tamaño expositivo, representando cada uno de los elementos en sustancia **real** "

Que lo violen. Que lo violen unos asesinos seriales y le habrán el corazón para después mutilarlo e ir a aventar su cuerpo a un barranco donde los coyotes se lo comieran. Sería menos el sufrimiento que el que tenía ahora.

—YO, ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso! ¿Cómo cree que lo voy a hacer? ¡Sabe lo difícil que es conseguir elementos de estado real! ¿Dónde se supone que encuentre _Lantano_?—se exaltó. Recordando todos los malditos elementos que tenía esa tabla.

Levantándose impulsivamente, se dejó caer en el escritorio de la directora poniendo sus manos a cada lado y enfrentándola, no tenía idea de donde había sacado ese impulso, pero aunque le rogara ella no sedería.

—Qué pena señor Hogosha, me temo que si no lo hace me veré en la penosa necesidad ¡DE CORRERLO Y DEJARLO EN LA CALLE! Hoy mismo, si usted lo desea.

Mierda, le enfrentó y sabía que Shermansky tenía todas las de ganar.

No podía hacerle esto a su padre, mucho menos a su madre. Le rompería el corazón.

—No, yo… lo siento, directora. No quería exaltarme así —regresó a su asiento, con la mirada apenada. Sabía que era un chico hiperactivo y también sabía lo de su problema, pero desconocía la _gracia_ que tenía el chico, quizá por eso le señalaba tanto.

Se sintió más tranquila, pues verlo así le produjo cierto interés, no lo botaría a la calle porque le tenía planes, y ese castigo era un correctivo ejemplar. Bien decían que no se le acababan las ideas cuando de correctivos se tratasen. —Me alegra que lo entienda. Porque además los directores de comité dijeron que no podría tener ayuda, además de disponer solo un mes para entregarlo. Con investigación histórica, claro está.

—" _Pero que mierd…"._ ¡¿Qué?! Eso es injusto, y una desventaja tremenda ¿Cómo voy a conseguir 119 elementos en 30 días? —Protestó agitando los brazos con desesperación, sudando frío a cada palabra, lamentándose entrar a esta oficina por una sanción que él creía fácil cuando se acaba de dar cuenta Shermansky era el diablo.

—Veo que tiene mucha energía, suficientes para terminar en menor tiempo. Tres semanas.

—¡¿Tres semanas?! Pero que están…

—Quince días, y más vale que se mantenga callado sino quiere que le reduzca el tiempo a una semana.

—Quince días me suenan muy razonables, que sabia es directora. —asintió cerrando los ojos y enalteciéndola, si no quería mas problemas debía mantener la boca cerrada.

—Bueno, ya que estamos de acuerdo lo último que tengo por decirle, es que si no me tiene este trabajo a tiempo deberá compensar su falta de capacidad trabajando como el encargado de la biblioteca por un semestre.

—¡¿Pero directora por qué…?!

—Dos semestres.

—Totalmente de acuerdo. Dos semestres me parecen muy considerables.

—Perfecto, antes de irse ¿Alguna duda?

Duda. ¡Duda!. Tenía ganas de gritar, lo único peor que hacer ese horrible proyecto era no hacerlo y estar dos semestres en el lugar más aburrido de la tierra.

—No… exactamente, pero supongo… bueno me imagino… que, que esto es lo que tengo que pagar por mis actos ¿No?

—Pues sí, exacto. Considérelo como su castigo.

Un suspiro recurrió todo sus pulmones y sacudió todo su ánimo. De verdad se había metido con algo importante para Shermansky y estaba por pagar todo lo que para ella fue el peor error de todos.

—Vamos Hogosha cálmese, no le han dicho que cada vez que suspira de esa manera malgasta un poco de su felicidad, una joven como usted no debería perderla —se burló, una sonrisa enorme adornaba la cara de Shermansky y el joven no pudo hacer más que sonreír aburridamente. Se había burlado de forma astuta.

Shermansky había ganado y el marcador mental había subido otro punto más a favor de ella. —Tiene razón, creo que tengo que ponerme a trabajar ya, —dijo con pesadez. —Si es todo por hora supongo que puedo retirarme. —Y es que la verdad ya no quería estar allí, sintiendo la derrota aplastar su ego.

—Me parece buena idea, suerte con su proyecto Hogosha, puede retirarse. —Sintió ser coronada. Con un ademan se levantó y acompañó hasta la puerta a Takeru.

—Estaré en contacto con usted por si necesito algo directora, buenos días. —Dijo al borde de la puerta antes de estrechar su mano y retirarse lentamente.

—Claro, buen día igualmente.

Shermansky sonrió; cerró aquella puerta de roble pintada de blanco tras de sí. Una risilla de satisfacción escapó de sus labios, al fin había encontrado el castigo perfecto para el muchacho después de meditarlo hasta que los Dioses estuvieron de su lado, y vaya que logró su cometido. Esas ganas que tenía porque la educación y los modales reinaran no se le borrarían, llegaría a corregir todo rastro de actitud impura hasta tener el control de su lado así tuviera que luchar a diestra y siniestra con esa juventud que cada vez estaba peor. Porque eso era Shermansky, una guerrera.

—Lo hiciste de nuevo, Shermansky. —La decana sonrió y sus ánimos subieron hasta lo cielos. Caminó hacia su escritorio y marcó a Farres para saber lo del asunto de las inscripciones. —¿Ya está todo hecho? —preguntó. Otra sonrisa se dibujó en ella, lo que daba a entender que los trámites estaban listos. —Perfecto, las recibiremos la próxima semana.

Y entonces sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. El momento había llegado.

…

—Demonios, ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Se encontraba preocupado, pensante. Después de haber tenido esa charla con la directora se desanimó por completo, y entendió también que con ella no se juega. Pero es que no pudo evitarlo, como había dicho antes era _impulsos masculinos_ que debían salir. Ni modo que se quedaran allí, atrapados.

—Pues claro, no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Soy un chico, un hombre, y mis necesidades son importantes.

Hablaba con el mismo, recordando aquel día que se acercó a Amber después de verla por primera vez. Tan Bonita. Tan linda y de belleza natural. Aunque claro, no podía decir eso de su actitud, porque era imposible, sin embargo había algo en ella que le gustaba. De hecho… había algo en todas que le gustaba. Su punto vulnerable eran las mujeres, y si podía estar con más de una admirando tanta variedad de belleza lo haría. Pero era anti ético.

Takeru era el tipo de chicos que encontraba de lo más cruel una pizca de hermosura, constantemente le pasaba con las chicas, pues eran su debilidad. Para él ninguna chica era fea, todas en cada particularidad que tenían eran preciosas. Las trataba como verdaderas princesas y él se comportaba como todo un caballero, pero NO, Shermansky no quería entender eso, no quería creerlo. Tuvo que parar hasta allá por una injusticia, si una injusticia. A pesar de que su fama era de un chico fiestero, y no iba muy bien en las demás materias era alguien con mucho potencial dedicado. Apasionado.

Hiperactivo a más no poder, e inmaduro sin querer. Pero al final alguien divertido, con carisma. Mimoso y muy protector, ese era Takeru, no solo el chico fiestero que sufre _Deficit de atención._ Él lo sabía, muchas lo sabían, y es que no podía entender cómo es que la directora no se daba cuenta de eso. Ahora se encontraba ahí, sentado en una banca de los pasillos con el entrecejo fruncido, decaído.

Un rayo de sol que surcaba el gran ventanal iluminaba su rostro, el largo y solitario pasadizo hacía que su semblante se viera turbio. Llevó una de sus manos a su cabello, aquel de color negro azabache que iba cayendo en mechones rectos y prolongados, la pasó una y otra vez por su largo flequillo enmarañado en puntas que estaba hacia el lado derecho, efecto de su nerviosismo.

Comenzó a sobar su cien cansadamente, parte donde lo llevaba rapado a los costados de sus ojos hasta las orejas, la que le daba su apariencia rebelde; era lindo, largo hasta la media altura de su cuello con dos mechones más que rebasaban levemente esa zona. Después de pensar un poco la tremenda calamidad en donde se había metido se levantó y observó hacia la ventana, en esa posición se podía admirar que era un chico alto, de gestos masculinos y un cuerpo ligeramente trabajado. Dejó que el calor del sol se posara en sus ojos de color marrón con pupilas de color negro, pues le encantaba verlo.

Al instante arqueó sus labios en una sonrisa, esa que normalmente se encuentra dibujada en su rostro. Burlona y pícara. Era un joven guapo, Shermansky debía comprender el efecto de sus encantos. Pero ¡NO! Ella quería verlo sufrir.

—Okay, okay. Tal vez debo dejar de ser tan sentido y ponerme a trabajar. ¡Ay demonios, pero es que es una jodida carga! —Gritó frustrado en dirección a la ventana, pero eso no evito que una persona que pasara por allí no le prestara atención a su grito exasperado.

—Takeru… ¿P-Pasa algo? —su angelical voz lo saco de sus pensamientos pesimistas. Giró y se encontró con su menudo y delicado cuerpo. Era hermosa.

—¿Ah? No, no es nada en especial, Violeta. —Sonrió tan abiertamente que provocó un sonrojo en la chica. Sus mejillas sonrojadas provocaban un efecto en él, le gustaba.

—Oh, es que te escuché gritar y p-pensé que necesitabas ayuda… —le dijo casi en un susurro. Llevaba a la mano su cuaderno de dibujos, iba directo a la clase de artes. Giró sobre si, pues estaba a punto de irse.

—Espera —ella paró en seco, —la verdad es que si necesito ayuda —dijo en un tono meloso, con la mano derecha sobre la nuca. Violeta volvió la vista hacia él y espero a que terminara. —Necesito que alguien me acompañe por algunas cosas a la cafetería.

—¿Cafetería? —replicó dudosa.

—Sí, es que tuve una charla con la directora y terminé hambriento. No me gustaría ir solo. Me harías una hermosa compañía. —se acercó a ella sonriendo, miró sus grises ojos y el instantáneo sonrojo que se le intensificó en las mejillas. Era adorable. Tan bonita.

—E-está bien. —confirmó su salida. Takeru le hizo un ademán para que avanzara y caminaron juntos por los pasillos. Si había algo que le gustaba era tener compañía, sobre todo si se trataba de una muchacha. Al instante había olvidado su plática con Shermansky y su advertencia básicamente de muerte.

¡Pero que rápido se le levantaron los ánimos!

* * *

 **Nota.** Jo! Me alegra tanto tener apoyo de ustedes. Este es el tercer cap. de la historia, que básicamente es complemento del anterior. Espero que aún no se aburran porque se viene lo interesante, es hora de recibir a las muchachas.

Antes de la ficha una pequeña aclaración. No es necesario que me den a las OC'S más rebeldes desquiciadas y rudas, puede ser de cualquier personalidad, como dice en un principio serán tentadas hasta incluso quedar corrompidas, así que sea como sea le va a entrar al pleito. Otra cosa, considero que son muchos muchachos contando también los once de CDM, así que me tomaré la molestia de hacer un desastre con las parejas y eso. Ya sabes, líos amorosos –porque es algo que siempre he amado hacer- Así que si escojen a un chico, no se espanten por si hay sorpresas por ahí, de todos modos se quedaran con él. Es todo, cualquier duda o comentario ya saben qué hacer.

 **Ficha**

—Nombre y apellido(s):

—Edad: [Entre 16 y 17 años]

—Nacionalidad:

—Apariencia:

—Personalidad:

—Gustos:

—Disgustos:

—Vestimenta: [Casual y formal]

—Metas en la vida: [Corto y largo plazo]

—Materia en la que va mal o detesta:

—Chico: [Pueden escoger entre los OC'S relatados en la historia o los de CDM]

—Historia: [Parte importante. Aquí debe ir como es su vida en general y como han llegado al Sweet Amoris, como dije pueden ser por varias razones así que pueden escribir lo que quieran y cuanto les plazca, adoro leer].

—Extras: [Cosas de importancia o complementarias]

Por mi parte es todo espero y se animen a participar, y yo, hacer la continuación lo antes posible. Nos leemos.


End file.
